A New View of Things
by charmed piper
Summary: Hermione's muggle things have a bad influence on Draco. What happens when he becomes so interested in them? What will happen to the two of them as enemies? RATED R FOR CHAPTER 15!
1. The Beginning

TO ALL READERS!:

This story is OUT OF CHARACTER! It's obviously DM/HG, but DM is OOC in the end. Just warning you before you start reading and sending me reviews that are mean and whatnot. So if you're not ready to take on this challenge, then just leave now. Have a nice day and if you're gonna read this, be prepared.

LOVE: CHARMED PIPER

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my life and the plot. All goes to J. K. Rowling.

It was a Sunday morning and Hermione Granger was laying on her bed , staring at the ceiling. The sun shown through her window and nearly blinded her when she sat up. _Finally, today's the day I'll be leaving for Hogwarts and I'll get to see Harry and Ron! _she thought to herself. Looking at her clock, it said 9:43 A.M. Hermione stood up and walked slowly to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair was as it always was; one big knot waiting to be untangled. She stood there for a good minute thinking to herself: _How did I get this way? My hair is a disaster and it's begging for attention. Oh well._ She then turned on the shower and left to get some music. After hooking up her boom box and putting in her favorite muggle CD, she tested the shower water and hopped in.

"**You think you know me/word on the street is that you do/you want my history/what others tell you won't be true"** Hermione sang along as she agreed with every word. Most people in the wizarding world saw her as a "mud blood" and nothing more. Even though she had muggle parents, she was the smartest one in her class and passed every pureblood twice in the race. People looked down at her in disgust when she looked up at them with intelligence.

"**I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep/Nobody's really seen my million subtleties/Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt/Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh/Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark/If you want my auto, want my autobiography/Baby, just ask me"** Hermione hopped out of the shower and turned off the water. She got dressed as the CD continued to boom through to her bedroom.

"**I hear you talking/Well, it's my turn now/I'm talking back/Look in my eyes/So you can see just where I'm at/I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace/I walked a million more to find out what this shit means"** Walking into the bathroom, she cleaned up the mess she left on the floor and threw them in her laundry basket. _Mental note: MUST load the dishwasher before I leave! _She stood in front of the mirror and decided to fix her hair and put on some makeup.

"**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt/Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh/Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark/If you want my auto, want my autobiography/Baby, just ask me"** She pulled out her baggage and threw in some extra stuff as an owl came through her window. She paused her CD to catch the letter and read it:

_Hermione,_

_Ron and I are calling in for some goodies before we leave, do you want anything? If not then don't reply, just send the owl back. See you soon!_

_-Harry  
_

Hermione laughed out loud. _What a loser!_ She wrote back stating what she wanted and included the money and sent the owl back. Meanwhile her CD player began to play again as she got herself and baggage ready. She began to pull her cat, Crookshanks, out from under her bed.

"Crookshanks! Ohhh you bad cat! You want to be left behind? Fine with me! I'll just find another cat."

Hermione shouted over her music with an evil smile. Crookshanks seemed to get the idea and came out.

"Thank you." she said.

"**I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world/I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world/I'm a simple girl in a complex world"** _Bad ass? she thought, Sort of. Sexy girl? Maybe. Simple girl? Oh yeah! She laughed as the song fit her so well, as did the next part:_

"**A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?/You wanna mess with me?" **

"Does ANYONE wanna mess with me? The best witch in my class and of all? No volunteers? That's what I thought!" Once again, Hermione laughed at herself as the song kept playing.

"**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt/Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh/ I laugh more than I cry/You piss me off, good-bye/Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark/If you want my auto, want my autobiography/Baby, just ask me"**

It was now almost 10:30 AM and the train to Hogwarts leaves at 11 AM, so Hermione rushed downstairs to eat breakfast and brush her teeth. By the time her parents were ready, her baggage was at the bottom of the stairs without knocking anyone down, the dishwasher loaded and Crookshanks was done eating, the Granger family headed out to Platform 9 ¾.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

By the time they got there, Harry and Ron were already waiting with Ginny talking about the none other: Quidditch. A sport played by all in the wizarding world. Harry and Ron happened to be on the team for their house, Gryffindor.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry. "It's been way too long!" He grabbed her and embraced her in a warm hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Harry! I can't breath!" Hermione nearly fell when he let go. Ginny stood there laughing and Ron just smiled. Harry helped Hermione get back on her feet and took her hands in his.

"Sorry Hermione. Guess I don't know my own strength." Harry gave her a look of sorrow yet added a smile.

"What strength Harry?" She gave him an evil smile and he nudged her in the arm. Ginny at that point was rolling on the ground. Ron took that as a cue that it was his turn to hug Hermione. He gave her a less dying hug and went to help Ginny up.

"Gosh Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione looked at her and smiled. Ginny had grown over the past two years. She was now a six year and had an eye on Harry. Yet Harry, being a guy and all, was clueless to all that. Her red hair had grown some beautiful brown and blond highlights and most of her freckles had disappeared. Her blue eyes weren't popping out of her head and her teeth were straight. Hermione wished she had changed as Ginny did, but she hadn't; or so she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione. How was your summer? Hopefully more eventful than mine. I was stuck with a bunch of red heads!" Ron gave her an evil look and continued to talk to Harry as the train blew its whistle. The four ran to the train and hopped on. Hermione had gotten lost in the crowd and couldn't find Ginny.

"Ginny!?" she shouted. "Ginny? Ginn--Ouch! Watch it buddy!" she turned around to see who slapped her ass: Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! Get your hands off of me!" she pushed him and he just smirked at her and walked away. _What a perve! To think that he'll ever change is like saying the _Titanic _doesn't go good with icebergs! _(A/N: Ok, that's from one of the Olsen twins movies! Guess which one?) Hermione finally reached her friends and just as she sat down, Professor McGonagall came by and stopped.

"Miss Granger! Why are you sitting back here?" she looked at the teenager as if she had failed her exam. Hermione looked back at her frightened.

"D-did I do something wrong, Professor?" Hermione stuttered and went pale. McGonagall looked at her and smiled.

"Of course not. But didn't you get my owl?" Hermione shook her 'no'. "Oh dear, well you have been chosen as Head Girl." Hermione jumped up in joy and her face glowed like the sun. "Yes, yes, calm down Miss Granger. There is much to discuss, as you'll be doing with Mr. Malfoy. Are you okay Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked at her with a worried expression.

"M-Malfoy?"

"Yes my dear. And you _will_ get alone with him. You are very smart and mature for your age. Maybe, if we're lucky, your maturity will rub off on him." Her professor winked at her and Hermione smiled. "Now come with me my dear." As McGonagall left, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, whose mouths were wide open and Ginny who sat there looking as if nothing happened.

"Hermione," Ron started "If he...if he..." He couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes Ron, if he finish's a sentence, I'll tell you okay?" Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry laughed quietly. Ron looked at her and finally gave in with a smile and another hug while handing her the candy she wanted earlier.

"Okay Hermione, well just be careful. Ferrets tend to bite you know." Harry winked at her and she left the compartment. As Hermione left, Ron and Harry continued to talk as if nothing happened and Ginny left to talk to Lavender and the other girls.

Hermione walked into the compartment of Head Girl and Head Boy and stopped dead in her tracks.........................

A/N: Cliffy, I know. This is going slow, but I want to set the mood. I'm open to any ideas even a title change. 5 reviews=chappy2.


	2. Not a Toy

Here goes the second chapter:

Hermione took in the site that she was now looking at.: Draco Malfoy had grown over the summer. He had grown into his body and sat on the seat in only blue jeans and a tight black tee. His abs were easily seen and she just wanted to touch them. His blond hair fell down on his face and his blue eyes were bluer than she remembered. She stood there staring at him as he was reading Hogwarts, A History. He finally looked up and did his famous Malfoy smirk.

"I see that you're satisfied, Granger. Care to see or feel more?" Her smile had turned into a frown and ignored him while sitting down. McGonagall finally came in and was giving them instructions on what lies ahead. As she continued to talk, Malfoy looked at Hermione and took in her new appearance. Her brown hair had knew highlights and wasn't a total mess and her green eyes were covered with black eye liner along with mascara. His eyes then went straight down to her body. _Damn! _he thought _And who knew muggle borns could look so good! _His thought were soon interrupted by Hermione.

"I see that you're satisfied, Malfoy. Care to see or feel more?" Hermione mimicked him and gave him a smirk. _Hey she's good at that! _he thought.

"Actually," he started. "Yes, I would." He moved closer to her and she stood up moving away from him.

"Malfoy, go away. I was just joking." She exclaimed. He got her pinned up to the compartment door and looked her in the eye.

"But I wasn't." Their faces were now only a few inches away and Hermione got real nervous.

"Please, stop. This isn't funny, even if it is a joke." She could feel his breath on her neck and he started to move away from her. She let out a sigh of relief as she moved forward to take her seat. She was stopped as Malfoy turned around and started yet again.

"Who said it was a joke?" He then pulled her into a kiss and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and tried to deepen the kiss but Hermione wouldn't let him. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck, Granger?" He yelled as she pulled open the compartment door.

"You're playing with me, Malfoy. And FYI: I'M NOT A FUCKIN' TOY!" she yelled back at him and left the room, in search for Harry and Ron. As she fled for her friends, Malfoy was still standing and wondering about what had happened. _FYI? What the fuck does that mean? And why does she always have to be so goody goody?_

Hermione found Ginny and then went straight to Harry and Ron. She had told them what happened and Ron stood up ready to kill Malfoy. Harry soon stood after him and Hermione had to stop them.

"You guys, don't worry. I've got this under control. I slapped him hard on the face and put a spell on it so he won't be able to remove the red hand mark!" She exclaimed with much happiness. Ron just stared at her and Harry laughed as he sat back down.

"And we thought we'd always have to look after you! God, you're good Hermione." Harry exclaimed. She was proud of herself and sat with her two best friends. About fifteen minutes later, Malfoy bursts into their compartment.

"Granger what the hell did you do?!" Malfoy was pissed and everyone took notice of what Hermione had done.

"She didn't do anything you git! Now get out!" Harry shouted at Malfoy.

"Not until she tells me what she did to my face!"

Hermione finally got up and went to Malfoy, winking at her friends. She got closer to Malfoy and got him up against the wall.

"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared about me!" She smiled at him and he got a little uneasy.

"Who says I care about you anyhow, Mudblood." He smirked at her and yet she made no gesture to let him go.

"I may be that, but I'm also a powerful witch. So I figured I'd show you who you were messing with and that you don't toy with powerful witches; no matter how good they look." She whispered in his ear, but enough so others could hear. Ginny started to laugh and Harry stood there with a smile. Ron who was getting edgy was ready to pry her off of him, yet Harry held him back.

"Man, she's 17. I think she knows what she's doing." He whispered to Ron. Ron looked at him a little hurt.

"I guess she's not our little girl anymore." Harry shook his head 'no' and snickered. Ron then sat down next to Ginny and watched as Hermione teased Malfoy and left him with a mark.

"So Malfoy," she started again. Her breath was tickling his neck and he moved to lean on his right foot. "Never underestimate a muggle born. I've heard they tend to leave marks!" She slowly moved away and he nearly fell on the floor.

"Oh really?" He pulled at her waist and picked her up in his arms. Ron jumped up and Harry didn't have to block him because he had done the same. Before anyone could get to him, Malfoy had opened the door and carried her to their compartment and locked the door.

"MALFOY, YOU FERRET! LET US IN!" screamed Harry. They were banging at the door and finally Hermione told them to go away and that she was fine. When the noises settled down, Hermione was sitting on her side and Malfoy on his.

The train finally made its stop and everyone got out and left in carriages for Hogwarts. Hermione and Malfoy had to share a carriage and both weren't thrilled. When they got to the castle, they went into the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast. Ron ate as if he were to die and everyone laughed at him. Hermione picked at her food and talked to Ginny, who was her best girl friend and Ron's younger sister. When the feast ended, Harry and Ron walked Hermione to her dorm, which she had to share a common room with Malfoy. As they entered, they all stood there awing at the site of the dorm. Hermione ran upstairs, followed by the two boys, and entered her room. It was decorated with Gryffindor colors along with her king sized bed. One look at the bed and all three ran to it and jumped on it like they were little kids. A knock came at the door and it stopped them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, well I don't want to know what 'this' is, but Granger, we've got a meeting and Weasel and Potty are not invited." Malfoy leaned against the door and smirked as the two boys left. Ron stopping to Malfoy.

"If you hurt her, Malfoy, I swear you will wish you never knew me." Ron then left the dorm. Malfoy looked over at Hermione who was fixing her bed. He stared at her room and the books on the shelves. Who are these people? He saw books of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, some romance novels, and a bunch off the TV show Charmed.

"What are these?" He asked. She looked at him and laughed.

"Are you saying that you want to know about the muggle world?" Hermione stared at him in confusion and just left the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hope you guys like this. Please R&R!!!


	3. Good Morning

Thank you to my TWO wonderful reviewers…I luvvv yah!. Aiighti then…heres the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I KNOW I FORGOT IN THE 2ND CHAPPY! LOL but I own ZiPpO (nothing).

The next few days passed by and Malfoy was himself, forgetting that he had been interested in muggle books. Hermione however, told Harry and Ron, leaving both laughing their arses off in the middle of the Great Hall. Malfoy seemed to realize what they were laughing at, and shot a cold glare at Hermione. Looking back at him, she smirked and his face got pale as snow while she laughed and turned away.

Each day and either Harry or Ron passed Malfoy, they'd laugh, knowing it pissed him off. And each time it got him mad and he couldn't do anything. If anyone had found out about the prince of Slytherin being interested in muggle books, boy would he be the joke of everyone's lifetime! Malfoy would just give an evil look and walk away, leaving for his next class.

Hermione, on the other hand, was at the library when Malfoy came bursting in. She looked up as he stormed over to her and shouted things at her.

"GRANGER!" he started, "TELL YOUR WEASEL AND POTTHEAD TO STOP WITH THE GIGGLING! I'M SO FUCKIN TIRED OF IT!"

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault they find you sexy!" she laughed and left the library to go to their dorm. Malfoy stalking after her shouting things at her, not caring about those around him. And not once did Hermione take off the grin that went from ear to ear on her face. As she walked into the dorm, Malfoy was furious at her and threw her down onto the couch.

"What did you tell them to get them giggling at me?" Malfoy shrieked.

"Nothing important." She smirked at him. "Just that you were interested in muggle books." His face got red by the minute. _He looks really cute when he's angry. Hmmm, maybe I'll make him a toy!_ Hermione got up as he was about to yell something else and kissed him. She was surprised to find that he wasn't responding so she deepened the kiss and had noticed that he was responding by pushing her to the couch. She then let go and smiled. _His eyes! Oh my god, they aren't cold-looking!_ Hermione thought to herself and walked away and into her room.

Malfoy sat on the couch thinking for a moment. _What the hell was that? Whatever it was, it was good and I want more._ Malfoy started up to Hermione's room and stopped suddenly. _She's a Mudblood! Why did I even think of going for more? Whatever._ Malfoy decided to go to his room and finish up his homework, yet his mind was on the kiss he had shared with Hermione.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. _Oh my god! I'm late! _She thought while sitting up. _Wait! It's Saturday and I can sleep some more. And- what the hell is that?!_ Looking on the floor by her bookshelf, looked to be a person holding a book. She sat up out of bed and walked over to the person. She sat down and the person stirred and turned around. Hermione screamed and ran to her bed shouting at the person, who was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" she shouted. He stood up without a clue and held a book. He realized he was holding it and let it drop. Trying to leave the room, he scrambled to the door, but Hermione put a spell on it and he was unable to leave.

"GRANGER!" He yelled. Walking to her bed, red in the face looked at her while she smiled.

"Why is the door locked? Why am I in here?" He asked more pressing questions. "And why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny." She continued to laugh at him some more. He looked at her as she fell onto the floor laughing her arse off.

"Hello! Earth to Granger! What's so funny?" She finally stood up and held up a book. His face went pale and continued to smirk.

"Malfoy, you were reading this weren't you?" She looked at him questioningly and waited for an answer. "Malfoy, it's okay if you were. I swear I won't tell anyone. And that includes Harry and Ron."

"Thank you." It had just slipped and Malfoy looked up at Hermione as she smiled.

"You're welcome. And by the way, next time just ask." She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, came back and Malfoy was sitting on her bed reading. He looked up and stared at her. _Wow, she looks really good, even in a towel. Like an angel, my---hold it! Ugh Malfoy get a hold of yourself!_ He slapped his forehead and continued reading while Hermione went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Granger, please speak English!" Malfoy looked at Hermione as she tried to explain to him something. It was now early in the afternoon and Hermione was trying to explain the TV show 'Charmed' to him. He didn't seem to get the point.

"First off, you can call me by my name. Second, I am speaking English. Third, you're not thinking!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, then I'm Draco." He replied. _Yes, Draco THE Sex God of Slytherin!_ He smirked as she continued.

"Whatever. Okay, uh, Draco, this book is based on a TV series." She started but was interrupted.

"TV suries?" He looked bewildered so Hermione started over. _I have a feeling this is going to be a long day!_

**SeVeRaL HoUrS LaTeR**

It was about 6 P.M. and both Hermione and Draco were asleep on her bed surrounded by books. It had taken Hermione several hours to explain that muggles have TV's and what they are and what shows are, etc. When she finally got Draco to understand, he brought up so many different subjects and before they knew it, they were asleep. Hermione went down first an Draco about a minute after her.

Draco woke up first and started reading as Hermione slept. When she woke up, it took her a second to remember why Mal- Draco was in here and what he was doing. Little did she know what she was getting herself into.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

OKAY! So tell me what you think. And yes it's going slow, I know. I'm trying to set the mood, like I said earlier, I think. LOL. Anyways, please R&R!!!


	4. Drawing Sorry

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I own nothing except the plot. Tehee.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took me so long. My computer was being a pain in my arse by being slow as a snail. So we had to save everything and start it over from when we first got it. We got rid of AOL and now have DSL! So yeah, if you need to IM me: Malfoysgurl11.

I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! EMAIL ME IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BE THAT! THANKX!

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!:

As each evening passed, Draco and Hermione spent about two hours on muggle books. Draco had learned so much from her and not just about the muggle life. She taught him how to be civil and not to judge people. He had taught her some things as well, one in particular being trust. They both gained each other's trust and became more comfortable around each other. Yet outside of the dorm rooms, being mean was alright, "but in a civil way," Hermione had told him.

It was a Friday evening and Hermione had walked into the dorm seeing that Draco was already sitting on her bed waiting for her. _God, he looks good! _She thought to herself,_ but no thoughts like that now. He doesn't like me like that. _He continued to sit on her bed, not moving an inch and she finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Draco?" He slid to the end of her bed and walked up to her. He stared her down before responding.

"I've read every single one of your books." She looked up at him and then spoke.

"You point?"

"Meaning," he started, "I'm all done. Uh, finished. There's no more left for me to read. I can continue on you know." He smirked at her as she strolled away from him and into the bathroom.

"Granger!" He shouted.

"Malfoy!" She shouted back at him. _I really gotta pee. _She thought to herself. _Can't he wait?_

When she finally came out, Draco was furious with her but kept his cool. (A/N: I love that phrase!) She had walked a complete circle in her room before saying anything.

"Gimme that quill and parchment."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just gimme it, alright?" She replied impatiently.

"Okay, fine. Don't have a heart attack!" He walked over and grabbed what she wanted and handed it to her. She took it and started writing and after about three minutes, she walked out of her room and into Draco's.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" She had grabbed for his owl and gave it the parchment. Out went the bird to deliver it. Draco was even more furious and started shouting.

"What do you think you were doing? And who do you think you are touching my owl!?" he yelled at her.

"Why, I'm Hermione and I just told all my friends that you've read all my muggle books!" She looked at him and smiled while walking back into her room. Draco's face had gone pale and he ran after her yelling once again.

"What the hell?" he started "How could you do something like that? You told me you wouldn't do that! GRANGER!" The last part bellowed throughout the room and he wasn't finished. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD! I…I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"Yes Malfoy, we were. Right before you called me a…a…well you know. And besides, FYI: I didn't tell them. It was a joke. You should be one to know what they are! You played them on me for the past six years!" She had tears in her eyes and left her room and ran for the bathroom. Locking the door she sat beside the shower, crying. He had called her a…a…well we all know what he said. She had tricked him and yeah it wasn't the best thing to do, especially to a Malfoy. But she had thought it would've been funny, not upsetting.

Leaning against the tub, Hermione started thinking to herself, _He thought we were friends. I know we are friends. But friends don't do that; even if they're mad! Oh grrr. _She sat there for a long time ignoring the banging on the door. She became bored with crying so she grabbed her wand and decided to fix herself up before leaving.

Outside, Draco became impatient and kept banging. After ten minutes he gave up and went into the common room. Sitting on his couch he thought about everything that had happened. _Why did I call her a mud blood? Why am I so stupid? She's my friend, a real friend. Maybe something more than just a real friend? HOLD ON! Man get a grip, she's just being nice not sugar and spice!_ He laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling tiles. Those seemed to bore him so he began re-doing the ceiling, making it look some what like the Great Hall.

"Nice ceiling." He jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. He stared at her and noticed she had taken some time to fix herself up.

"Uh, thanks." At that point he looked up and noticed what he had done to the ceiling: It was a picture of him and Hermione holding hands and him saying, "Sorry". Once he looked at it, he made it disappear and laid back down.

"Why did you get rid of it? I liked it." Hermione said sitting next to him on the couch.

He sat up and looked at her autumn eyes. "Well, because I know that it was stupid and childish. Just like everything I do and say, right?"

She looked him right in the eye before saying, "Okay, if you're going to be that way, then we need to cancel our field trip."

"Field what?"

"Field trip. It's just taking a trip away from everything. I planned on taking you to New York City in the America's. What do you think?" A smile rose on his face as she grabbed his hand and left Hogwarts.

A/N: Ok, I want to hear some noooooooooise! LOL. Give me ideas, suggestions, and most of all REVIEWS!!!


	5. Cher and CJ

****

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: written, swtndreamypnay03, dracolov, hp-love-fifi and dracolover666. I LOVE YOU ALL! Please, feel free to give me ideas about anything in this story.

****

written: I'm sorry about the eye color. It's just that I don't wanna copy everyone else's thing you know? Make my stuff unique! (LOL)

****

LADIES AND GERMS, PRESENTING MY BETA: SWTNDREAMYPNAY03!!!::crowd cheers loudly:: AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER AND HER FRIENDS WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Nada.

Once they left Hogwarts, they crossed over the Atlantic Ocean and landed in a hotel room. The room had two twin beds with a dresser between them. On the dresser was a phone, a huge lamp that was the size of both Hermione and Draco's heads put together and a book with information in it. One could easily tell whose bed belonged to whom. The bed closest to the window, had a red comforter and gold sheets and pillow cases. The bed closest to the door had a green comforter and silver sheets and pillow cases as well. Draco wandered into the bathroom and was surprised at how tiny it was, but was happy otherwise. He came walking out as Hermione pulled something out of her pocket.

"What's that?" He was soon answered when the thing that came out of Hermione's pocket, re-sized itself back into a suitcase. She opened it up and rearranged their clothes into the drawers in the dresser. He sat on the bed as he watched her pull out his clothes and put them away in such a way he never really knew of: neatness. Finally, Hermione finished and stood up, feeling very tired.

"I'm so tired!" Draco laughed at her and fell back on his bed. "What's so funny?" He continued to laugh at her and after a minute she walked away and into the bathroom. Draco just laid there on his bed and thought of what it was they were going to do.

"Hey Hermione!" He yelled.

"What?" She yelled back. She came walking back into the room in her pj's. They were light blue with clouds on them and the top was a tank with a cloud over her chest that glowed in the dark.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, right now we're going to sleep and you'll find out in the morning." She jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers out from underneath her and covered herself with them. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the lights? It's kinda hard to sleep with them on." He got up and shut off the lights and went to his bed.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Night." She murmured back to him. And the two fell asleep dreaming of the morning's events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose and shone itself right threw the curtains and into the room. Hermione was the first one to wake and she looked over at the clock. _7:49 A.M._ _Phew!_ she thought to herself, _And I thought I'd wake up later! I'd better hurry up._ She made her way over to the bathroom and showered.

Meanwhile, Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco wasn't in his bed. She was half asleep, so who would notice? Draco had gotten up at 6 A.M., showered and dressed and decided to go and get breakfast. He went downstairs and was able to order food and pay the guy without any problems. He walked back to the room and heard the shower running. _She's taking a shower! Maybe I'll just take a peak? NO NO NO! _He sat down on his bed and waited for her to come out. When she did, she was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with a tad bit of makeup on her face.

"Draco! You're awake!" Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him. "And you got breakfast! How'd you manage that?"

"Well, I went down there, the guy asked what I wanted, I told him and he gave me it and…"

"Okay, okay. I get the point. I'm just surprised because you're not a muggle, you know?"

Draco smiled at her as he bit into his bagel. "You'd be surprised." Hermione just smiled as she ate her food. The two sat there for about ten minutes before Hermione got up. She grabbed her purse and their jackets and looked at Draco.

"Ready?" He smirked at her and followed her out the door, catching his jacket as she threw it at him. They walked out of the hotel and starting walking down the street. Hermione put on her jacket because it was a chilly September day even though the sun was out. Draco followed her, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We're meeting up with two of my friends. Cher and CJ live here and said they'd show us around. Actually show _you _around. I've already been shown around." They both stopped at a corner and waited for the sign to let them walk. "Trust me, you'll like them. They're a couple so you'll have to forgive them for any public display." Hermione started to cross the street and Draco followed, trying to catch up. "They are also wizards, so you have nothing to fear. They will show you everything in case I can't. We will only be here until Sunday, if we were here any later, people would be suspicious." She stopped as they made their way towards 42nd Street. About ten minutes later they had gotten to where they were meeting Cher and CJ.

"HEY! HERMIONE!" shouted a girl from across the street. "DON'T MOVE! WE'RE COMIN' OVER THERE!" A girl came running across the street holding hands with a boy. She had long blonde hair and a nice figure. The boy holding her hand had black hair and was taller than the girl. The two ran up to Hermione, pushing Draco away and hugging her. "Oh my God! It's been like, forever!" The girl shouted as she hugged Hermione.

"Yes, yes it has." She replied back. Then turning around, Hermione noticed Draco on the ground. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She helped pick him up and the boy smiled.

"Looks like I won't be the only male anymore!" Draco smirked as her shook hands with the boy. "Hi! My name is CJ. And this is my girlfriend, Cher. And you must be Drake?" Hermione busted out laughing.

"No, no. It's Draco. But that's alright. People mix up my name all the time."

"Okay, we'll if you two are done chatting, we've got a day planned, member?" Cher looked from CJ to Hermione. "Alrighty then! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of New York!"

"The wizard of what?" Draco looked from Hermione to Cher questioningly. "Never mind, I'm guessing I'll find out later?" Hermione shook her head 'yes' and smiled at him.

"Trust me, okay? You're going to have a blast!"

****

A/N: OK OK OK! It's done! OMG it took me forever! I know I haven't updated often, and I sincerely apologize. I'm going to try and get one more chappy done because this Saturday (18th), I'm leaving for Florida! I know, there's Hurricane Jeanine er whatever! Please pray for me and my family cuz we've planned this trip to Disney World since last Jan. Anyhow, I will be back next sat., so I'll only be gone for a week. Maybe I'll get 2 more chappys up! IDK. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Empire State Building

****

A/N: Okay! Here is the chapter I promised. Like I said before, I'm leaving tomorrow morning (Sat) for Disney World and won't be back until next Sat. Wish me luck and that the hurricane that's just been found doesn't hit FL. Ok I'm done . LOL.

Disclaimer: Nothing

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and ran after Cher and CJ. When they had caught up, she let go of his hand and walked casually.

"So, where are we going?" Cher looked back at Draco and said,

"We're going sightseeing!"

"Site sweeping?" CJ and Cher both were cracking up and it took a minute for both to calm down.

"No silly. Sight SEEING." She said, pointing to her eyes. "Meaning we're going to visit places and look around." They continued to walk, pushing through the crowd to get by. CJ grabbed Cher's hand and Draco tried the same with Hermione, but she would move herself away from him.

"Okay! Here we are!" shouted CJ. Draco looked up and saw this huge building with a point at the top. "Draco, if you keep standing like that, you're neck might fall off!" Draco sat himself back up and felt a sudden head rush.

"Thanks CJ." He said when he had fully regained his posture. "Didn't realize I was doing that. See, I haven't seen a building this big before."

"YES YOU HAVE!" shouted Hermione who was a couple of feet ahead of them, walking with Cher.

"I have?"

CJ stopped and looked at Draco. "You're telling me that Hogwarts isn't as big, or even bigger, than this building?" Draco thought there for a second. _Hmm, maybe he's right. _"That's what I thought. Now come on, the girls prolly got our stuff already!" The two boys ran up to the girls as they were walking into the elevator. Everyone got into the elevator, except Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione jumped out and grabbed him. "Come on! We've got to go."

"I…I'm not going in that…that thing." Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"And why not?" Draco just looked to the floor and she laughed at him. "Oh my gosh! Are you telling me, that…that the Slytherin Prince…is afraid?!" He nodded, hoping that she would understand, but instead she was on the floor…laughing her head off. "Holy cow, Draco! You're so funny! I can't breath! Ha ha!" When Hermione stood up and was not laughing anymore, she stood up and faced Draco, her lips close to his face. "Are you scared?"

"No."

She smiled sweetly and replied, "Good, now let's go!" She whined at him and pulled into the elevator and once they flew in, they banged against the wall. Draco was now the one playing games and had her against the wall. Cher and CJ were already in and were snogging the crap out of each other. Hermione and Draco stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until someone was coughing. He let go of her as the four of them exited out of the elevator.

"Whoa!" Draco said while walking towards the edge to get a view._ Damn, you can see everything from here!_ He thought to himself. Meanwhile, CJ put his arms around Cher and she leaned against his chest. "Welcome, to what we New Yorker's call, the Empire State Building." With that, he put his chin on Cher's head and the two rocked back and forth. Hermione had been watching Draco's every move while thinking to herself, _I can't believe he was scared of an elevator! What a loser! But when he had me against the wall, his eyes. WOW! It's nice to think this, but nothing will happen. _She followed Draco and suddenly remembered something.

Running back over to Cher and CJ, she said to them, "Hey you guys! I have to go and talk to Dumbledore. I'll be right back okay?" CJ shook his head and continued to hold his girl. Then making sure no one was looking, Hermione 'popped' and went to Hogwarts.

Once Draco had finished looking around the whole building and capturing the view, he walked back over to Cher and CJ. "Where's Hermione?"

Cher looked at CJ and got nervous, "She uh," started CJ.

"She hadda go pee pee!" Draco looked at her confusingly. "Yes, yes! That's it! She went to the bathroom." CJ was trying his best to hold himself back from laughing, but it was no use. "What's so funny, mister?"

When CJ had finally stopped laughing, "Just…just the way you said that. It's not like she's dying or anything!" Draco was confused but decided to let it go.

"I'm going into the gift shop okay?" Both nodded and he went on his way. He walked into the shop and looked around. While he was browsing, he felt something on his back. Turning around, Hermione jumped out and shouted "Boo!".

"Hermione!" He said trying to catch his breath. "Don't ever do that again! Stop laughing it's not funny!"

"That's what you think! And don't waste your money, kay?" After saying that, she left him to go find the two love birds and he continued to browse. He found a necklace made out of lace, that had a picture of the Empire State Building on it. He bought one red one and a green one and went to the cashier to pay for it. Afterwards, he walked outside and saw CJ holding and kissing Cher, but they were soon stopped by a guard. He then looked ahead of him, and there she stood. _Gods, she's so beautiful! I just wanna hold her. And I don't care if she's not a pureblood. Damn, look at her ass!_ He moved slowly towards her and put his arms around her waist. She tensed up when he touched her, but she soon relaxed when he starting talking.

"So, whatcha looking at?" He put his head on her shoulder and waited for a reply.

"Just the view. Why?"

"Just curious." Someone was shouting at them and it turned out to be a photographer. He was a tall, dark man with back hair. His jeans were a light blue and he wore a nice shirt and his camera around his neck.

"Hey you two! Can I take a picture of yall'? Yall' look so cute!" The man had a Texan accent and was hoping the two would accept. They both looked at each other and agreed.

"Sure! Why not?"

The man smiled and said, "Okay, now get back into the pose you were just in!" Draco put his arms back around Hermione and she leaned back against his chest. "Oh this is good! Oh boy! Thank you so much for that! Can I get your names?" The man wrote both of their names down and handed them a paper and said, "Get the Long Island Newsday tomorrow. This will get you it for free!" He then hurried away and the two looked at each other questioningly.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever done."

Hermione laughed, "Same here." They then went over to Cher and CJ and they left to go onto the next place!

A/N: OKAY! I'm done. I'll see you all in a week. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Watched and Followed

****

A/N: Thank you to my newest reviewer, blackdragonofdeath13. And thanks once again to my beta, who gave me most of these ideas and checks my spelling. LOL

Florida was fun. My sister was a big bad word. Need I say more? LOL. But otherwise, we got out of there before Hurricane Jeanne hit. And you'll all be proud of me! When I was on the plane, I wrote this chapter so it'd be ready! It took up, front and back, 9 ½ pages total! So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. (But on the plane ride back to CO, they did play the 3rd movie! It'll be out on video next month! Figured I'd let you know!)

"Okay! Next stop, the dock!" CJ said as he, Cher, Draco and Hermione left the Empire State Building.

"So, what'd you think Draco?" Cher asked him.

"It was cool." He then stopped walking, causing the others to stop as well. "Did someone take you guys' picture?"

"No." CJ started, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Draco started to walk again. "And what's a Newsday?"

"Oh!" Cher shouted, "I know this one! It's like the Daily Prophet, but with muggle events in them. Boy, do I feel smart!"

CJ stopped and looked at her, "That's what you think!" Hermione started to laugh and while doing so, CJ whispered to Cher, "Should we tell them?" She shook her head no and replied, "Let them find it on their own. I know they will." He nodded his head in agreement and motioned for Hermione and Draco to follow. They walked for fifteen minutes, until they reached the dock of the New York Harbor. It reminded Draco of Hogsmeade, when thousands of kids would wait outside and the four wizards joined the crowd.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Draco looked from one of his friends to the other once he had gotten bored of waiting.

"We're waiting for the boat."

"What's a butt?" CJ, Cher and Hermione had busted out laughing as Draco stood there confused.

"Jeeze man! Can't you say anything right?"

Hermione then spoke up, "Hey!" She laughed and coughed again, "That whole butt thing…" The laughing continued, "…reminds me of that movie, Finding Nemo!" That had gotten the three to laugh once again, but harder.

Draco had never been more confused in his life. "Wait. Who found Nemo?" Cher was the first to fall down, but was quickly picked up by CJ. They had been laughing so hard, that they had attracted attention and some stares from the people standing around them. Draco noticed this and started to slowly walk away from the three who were laughing. He soon found himself being squeezed and was lost in the crowd.

"Hello? Testing 1, 2, 3?" A loud noise, followed by a screeching noise. "Hello everyone! Are you ready to board the boat?…" That's all Draco needed to know, in order to find the others. He walked up the plank and onto the boat. About ten minutes later, when everyone was situated, the boat made it's way from the pier. Draco had noticed that the boat was moving on water, and made a run for the side of the boat.

Meanwhile…

"Where could he be?" said Hermione, who was standing on a chair looking around the boat. "If I lose him, oh God, if I do, I'll be in so much trouble!" She continued to look when she heard Cher shouting at her.

"I found him!" Cher shouted at Hermione. "Look over there, one the right." Hermione quickly scanned the area but didn't see him. "He's the one by the edge tossing his cookies! What a sight! Do you see him?"

"Yeah! Thanks, I'll be right back." Hermione hopped off of the chair and went to get Draco, but stopped. "CJ? Can you hand me that water bottle and motion sickness pills? I've got a feeling he'll need em." CJ chuckled and gave Hermione what she asked for and she ran over to Draco, pushing through the crowd and grabbing a few napkins. She leaned against the edge and waited for him to finish. _Wow! The Slytherin Prince pukes pretty colors!_ She thought to herself while she watched and waited.

"You done yet?" He just looked at her and continued to puke. "You know, if you keep doing that, then the Harbor will turn greener than it already is." He stood up and smiled. She handed his the napkins and he wiped off his face. "Here, take these." He took them and just stared at them, and then at her waiting for an explanation. "Oh my God. Okay, they're to help you with your motion sickness. So you put one pill in your mouth…good job…then pour some water in your mouth, but not a lot…good…now do the same with the other!" Draco was able to hold down the pills and drank the rest of the water.

"Now, why did I have to do that?"

Hermione sighed. "You wanted to know more about muggle life and so you're going to do everything muggle. Now I don't care if you don't like it. So just get over it." She walked away and he followed and soon was reunited with the two love birds and sat next the CJ.

"Are girls always like this?"

CJ looked over to Draco, "No, it's just you man." CJ smirked and left Draco in utter shock. On the boat trip, the guide was talking about the statue of whatever, but Draco's mind was else where: Hermione. _She actually helped me!_ He started to think to himself, _but she was rude afterwards. Hmmm, maybe she was just angry that I left them? Yeah, that's probably it. _Draco's thoughts kept him going during the trip, and it was a good thing that CJ had tapped him on the shoulder otherwise he would've gotten lost again. When they had gotten off the boat and walked on, Draco was in total awe and went up to Hermione.

"We're going up there, right?"

"Not up into the crown, " Draco's face fell. "But we will be going to the pedestal. You can only go up into the crown really early in the morning."

"Okay, but what is this thing? And why is it here, of all places?" Hermione sighed and looked over at Cher.

"We'll meet up with you guys in about a half an hour okay?" Cher nodded and the two walked hand in hand away from Draco and Hermione. She sat down on one of the benches and Draco followed.

"The Statue of Liberty, " She started, "was a gift to the United States of America from France as a token of appreciation. It symbolizes freedom because America is 'the land of the free'." Draco looked at her confusingly and she continued. "Alright, come on, let's go climb her. But on the way back, we're buying you a packet of information." The two started to walk when Hermione suddenly stopped, causing Draco to bump into her.

"What's wrong?" She seemed to be lost and was looking around. "Hello? Earth to Hermione?" He waved his hand in front of her face and she came out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. It just feels like we're not only being watched but followed as well." She paused and looked around yet again.

"I don't think anyone's following us." Draco said trying to calm her down. She nodded and led the way to the statue. They walked in and Draco went straight for the stairs, avoiding the elevator, which caused Hermione to laugh at him. While climbing the stairs, Draco had gone far ahead of her and decided to stop and wait for her. But suddenly, Hermione tripped over her shoe lace and lost her balance.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. Draco, who had waited for her to catch up, had seen her fall and ran down to her. Catching her, he pulled her over to the side to let others past. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Draco, thank you so much!"

"Can you stand?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I should be able to. Hold on let me-ouch!" She fell back down to the ground. "Damnit! I've sprained my ankle, again!" Draco smiled as he watched her.

"That's okay. I can carry you." Before she could say anything, she was being carried by none other than Draco Malfoy and what was worse, he was carrying her as if they were just married and walking over the threshold. _Damn she's light! Does she ever eat?_ That thought was pushed away when he saw her eating a pretzel. "Where'd you get that?"

"This?" He nodded. "Oh, it's a pretzel and I got it on the boat before we so willingly looked for you. And I put it in my pocket because I wanted to save it for later." He smiled and continued up the stairs. _Boy am I getting a workout or what?_ He thought to himself.

When they reached their destination, Draco let go of Hermione and she hobbled over to the side and looked over at Draco. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go look around, this is for you, you know." So he left and started to explore. Meanwhile, Hermione started to feel yet another glare on her back. _Okay, someone has got to be following us. Why else would I feel this way?_ But then she thought of what Draco had said and shrugged it off and walked over to Draco. _No sense in worrying now._

"Hermione! This is so cool!" He blabbed on for awhile and she led him into the gift shop where they purchased a packet of information, and a tee shirt. Afterwards, they left to find Cher and CJ.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" He was reading his packet and looked up at her.

"Can we take the elevator?" The smile on his face faded as she said these words. "Please Draco? IT feels like someone is watching us and…"

"Say no more!" Draco had interrupted her. "Let's go to the…what's it again? An elevator?" _Wow, _she thought, _he actually said it right! Gotta tell Cher!_ She nodded and they walked to the elevator and boarded. More people came in after them, pushing them towards the back.

"Thank you." Hermione said to Draco, hugging him. "Thank you for understanding." He smiled and nodded. The elevator became more crowded and while they were hugging, people pushed them closer and the two had their chests against one another.

"Oh owe!"

"Excuse me!"

"Ouch!" Came the cries of the people inside the elevator. Hermione was pushed up against Draco causing her arms to go around his neck. He then pulled her closer so she wouldn't be squished to death. _Damn fat people!_ he thought to himself, _always think they're so big and…oh my God! What's that smell? Ew!_ Draco buried his face in Hermione's hair which smelled much better than the man next to them. Then Hermione started to tense up again. He pulled his head out and looked down at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It just feels like we're being watched again! And it's driving me insane!" She put her head against his chest. "I'm so scared, Draco."

"Oh. Like I said don't worry." He smiled as he leaned back against the wall. "At least I'm getting yet another wonderful hug, eh?" She smiled and looked up at him.

"You think you're so funny, dontcha?"

"Why, yes, Ms. Granger," He said in a professional way, "I believe I do."

"Whatever." Once again, she tensed up. _Does she ever not tense up? Jeeze._Draco thought to himself.

"Hey," He said, looking down at her, he put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his and looked her straight in the eye. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, it's just that---" Hermione's lips had been captured by Draco's. He pulled her closer, with hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. Hermione had let her tongue lick his bottom lip and he let her enter his mouth. The two went at it until people started to cough; which at that moment, Hermione had moaned. _Shit!_ She thought, _I did NOT just do that!_ She let go and walked out of the elevator with everyone else, except Draco.

Draco stood there for about a minute thinking about everything. _I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before. She even moaned!_ He smiled at that thought. _Actually, that was the best kiss I've ever had!_ His thoughts were soon disturbed by a young brunette waiting for him, while holding the elevator doors open.

"You comin' or what?" He looked up and hurried out of the elevator while other people hand begun to enter it. "It's about time!" She hurried off in front of him. "Cher and CJ are probably already waiting for us!"

He answered her first question rather late but dreamy, "I'd go anywhere with you."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm your ticket here and back to the wizarding world." He stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. "What now Draco? See a ghost?" His eyes widened, not knowing that ghosts were in the muggle world. "Ha ha. Okay, no. Let's go." She walked with a faster pace and he tried his best to keep up.

She didn't talk the whole way while they were walking. _What's wrong with her?_ He finally decided to try and talk.

Hey!" He yelled at her and she stopped walking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She kept walking on. Yet he stood where he was, not intending to move.

"Was it the kiss?" She stopped once again and he walked up towards her. "Did I hurt you?" He stood in front of her and stared at her, waiting for a reply.

"No." She pulled at his arm. "Now come on. We have to meet up with Cher and CJ." He didn't budge. _If she's not going to answer me, then I'm not going to move. _"Draco!" He looked down at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why don't you answer my question first? I did ask first, you know!"

"Fine." She breathed loudly before continuing, "There was nothing wrong with _it_."

"Oh. Is that what it is now?"

"Well…" She started but he interrupted.

"But that's not the point here. Why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Please don't lie to me." By that time Hermione had walked away and Draco had caught her wrist and pulled her up against his chest and into his arms. "Please, tell me."

She looked into his eyes and said, "It's just that," She stopped. She didn't know what to say really. He stood there in anticipation, wondering what she was going to say next. "See, I don't wanna lead you on. Only cause I know that it wouldn't work out and yeah." He nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean that we can't try?" She stared him right in the eye and smiled. He kissed her again and her arms went willingly around his neck and his around her waist. "See," He said when he let go, "I'm not all that bad!" She slapped him on the shoulder lightly and the two walked together hand in hand to go and find Cher and CJ; but were being watched.

A redhead walked out of a corner, followed by a dark haired figure. The two stood their in utter astonishment.

"What should we do?" The red headed figure finally said after moments of silence.

"Nothing." replied the dark haired figure.

"But they kissed!"

The dark haired figure sighed and smiled, "Everything's fine. We gotta go now anyhow." The two left the building in a "pop".

A/N: OK OK OK! REVIEW! AND GIVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS!


	8. House Keeping!

****

A/N: First off, I'd like to say sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuses, I just point blankly forgot! But thank you all for putting up with me!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got! They just make me wanna jump up and down. Actually, I do that anyhow so it's all good. Ok here it is!

Draco and Hermione walked out and ended up waiting a few minutes before Cher and CJ showed up.

"So, how was it?" Cher asked Draco.

"It was great!" He exclaimed, while putting an arm around Hermione's waist. She tensed up at first but gave in. Cher smiled and winked at Hermione, causing her to blush more than she already was.

"Well, we should head over to the dock. ALONE." He looked at Cher. "Besides, I need some quality time with my baby." He kissed her on the lips and looked back at Draco. "You know how that is right?" Draco smirked as they all headed to the dock.

Upon reaching the pier of New York City, Hermione looked at Cher. "Where and when do we meet up later?"

"Hard Rock Café at…" Cher pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, looked at it and then continued, "5 P.M. And dress formal alright?" Hermione nodded as she left the boat with Draco while Cher and CJ went the opposite way. "They're a couple hunny!" Cher exclaimed looking in CJ's eyes. "I'm so happy for them!"

"So am I and you've got your beautiful mind to thank for that!" He leaned down and passionately kissed her while grabbing her ass, causing her to moan.

"You're a bad boy, you know that?" She said slightly brushing his lips.

"So they tell me." And the two walked back to their home.

Draco and Hermione walked into their hotel room and sat down. They had had an interesting day. They had held hands, sort of. They had been chest to chest in an elevator. They had even kissed _and _they both enjoyed it! Hermione then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Draco laid back on Hermione's bed, thinking about everything. He had enjoyed everything, don't get him wrong. But still, he wanted more. He wanted to know more of 'Charmed' and other muggle things. What bothered him the most, was why Hermione got all worried. She had said she felt like someone was following them and usually she's right. He found himself smiling, which is not something he did very often. He crawled up to the pillows and fell to sleep, thinking of the beautiful brunette.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Draco asleep on her bed. _That's something new_. She thought to herself. Walking over to the closet, she opened it and looked for a nice dress to wear for the evening while going back and forth making herself a sandwich. After eating it she took notice of the time. _1:24 P.M.? Jeeze. And I haven't even found an outfit. Oh well. I'm tired now anyway._ She shut the closet doors and walked over to her bed and looked down at Draco. His hair had fallen down across his face and he snored, but not loudly. She smiled to herself as she laid down and crawled under the blankets after setting her alarm for 3:30 P.M.

****

"In places no one would find. All your feelings so deep inside. _Deep inside. _Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry..."

Hermione's alarm clock went off and she groaned and moved closer to the middle of the bed, where an arm went around her waist. She smiled and leaned in closer, not realizing who was next to her.

Draco had woken up and when Hermione moved closer to him, he didn't budge, he pulled her closer.

****

"It was late in September and I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one. But I was never that sure. You were all by yourself, starin' up at a dark gray sky. I was changed…"

Draco smiled as he listened to the song. What it was called and who it was sung by, he didn't know. But it all fit with the situation of him and Hermione. He then made a mental note to check it out.

****

"I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, alright."

By that time, Hermione snuggled into his chest and put a leg over his legs. _I really should roll over him and see what happens! No, that would be way too mean._ She smiled to herself and the radio kept going.

****

"I'll always remember, it was late afternoon…in places no one would find…"

Hermione had opened her eyes and looked at the sight in front of her. She smiled, once again and rolled over on her side and shut off the alarm. She sat up, ran her hand through her hair and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the water and removed her clothing. At that moment, she realized she had left the shampoo and conditioner on her dresser. Wrapping herself in a towel, she exited the bathroom, grabbed what she needed and went back in, locking the door. (A/N: tehee)

When Hermione had come out of the bathroom, Draco had gotten up himself. His heart stopped beating when he saw her in only a towel and suddenly got a hard on. _She looked so good, _he thought to himself as he made himself something to eat. _Cher and CJ said to dress nicely, hmmm, what would turn on Hermione?_ He finally found an out fit, dressed himself, put on deodorant and waited for the bathroom so he could do his hair.

The door of the bathroom finally opened, Draco stood there in total shock as he took in her appearance. Hermione was not only in just a towel, but she was dripping wet. His eyes wandered over every part of her body and he became turned on more so than before. She seemed to notice this and stared back at him as she moved closer. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He had the better view of her body and she put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You seem shocked. What ever could be wrong?" She looked at his face and smirked. He smirked back and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Licking her bottom lip he begged for access to her mouth and she accepted. Their tongues battled against each other wanting dominance over the other. Hermione's legs went around Draco's waist and he grabbed her ass to help her. She started to grope against him, causing him to moan and move closer to his bed. He laid her down and spread himself over her body, careful not to hurt her. She tugged at his shirt and soon her hands were swooning over his chest. He started to kiss down her neck, causing her to moan until he got to the towel. He started to pull it down when he heard a faint noise.

"HOUSE KEEPING!" Draco growled and rolled off of Hermione. She pulled the towel up and went to the door. There stood a lady in all white with a cart full of cleaning products.

"Hi, um, we're getting ready now. Is there any chance you can come back?" The lady nodded and put a hanger on the door that read 'COME BACK TO'. Hermione shut the door thanking the woman and walked over to Draco. He looked up at her and smiled as she laid down on the bed next to him. "We have to get ready." Draco grunted, changed his mind and went to take a shower.

****

A/N: Song "Cry" by Mandy Moore

A/N2: Okay! I'm back, yes I know, unfortunately. Ha ha. I know it's a bite short, but next one will be long like the last one. Anyhow please R&R!!!


	9. The Play

A/N: I am sooo sorry! Honestly, my computer wouldn't let me upload anything! So I finally figured out how to fix it! Otherwise this chappy wouldn't be here!

This will be a long one BECAUSE of a certain someone who I love dearly. I looked this person's name up to see what stories she had. Turns out on her bio, it says that this story is one of her favorites! I almost cried! I actually jumped up and down and knocked over a glass of water! And this chapter, I'm dedicating to her…………………PIPERCHARMED!!!

Notice how we both have the same name, just twisted? Ha ha, I thought that was funny. Okay, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish!

Draco came out of the shower to find Hermione still in her towel reading a magazine. He looked her up and down with lust in his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's about time you got outta there! I need to fix myself up." She rushed past him with her outfit, not realizing he only came out to get his gel, and ran into the bathroom. He walked up to one of the mirrors and thought to himself, _Might as well do my hair out here!_ He decided to leave his hair down on his face and gel the top so no loose hair stuck up.

About fifteen minutes later, the bathroom knob turned. Draco turned his head around and swore to God that he'd never seen anyone as beautiful. Hermione had put on a black, halter dress that was floor length and the front went down into a V that showed some cleavage. She wore a silver necklace that reached down to the center of her chest bringing more attention to the exposure of her body. It clung to every part of her body, bringing out curves that even herself, never knew she had.

Draco stood there in utter awe as he took in her appearance. She moved to her dresser and pulled out a pair of silver earrings that were long and when put on, reached her neck and sparkled. Her hair was straightened and reached down to her mid back covering some of her exposed flesh. She had heals on that were a glimmering silver and made her legs look tanner than they were.

As Draco took in her appearance, Hermione took in his. He had put on a forest green button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His hair wasn't gelled up as usual and flowed against his face. When she looked at his eyes, he was looking right back at her. She smiled and he walked over to her, extending his arm out. "Shall we?" he asked. Grabbing his arm, the two walked out of the hotel and made their way to the Hard Rock Café to meet up with Cher and CJ.

They walked for about two minutes before Draco took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together. Crossing the street, they made it there and waited for about a minute before they saw Cher and CJ making their way, arm in arm. CJ had on a navy blue shirt and black pants. Cher, on the other hand, had on a dress similar to Hermione's because it was a halter dress. It was a maroon color and the top looked like a bikini top with flowers on it. On the left side of the dress was a slit that went all the way up to her mid thigh and the dress was floor length.

"Is everyone ready?" Cher looked from Draco to Hermione as they nodded. The four walked into the café and waited to be seated. After getting a booth, they ordered their drinks and waited for someone to open up the discussion.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Cher asked Hermione.

"It was very simple." Cher gave her a questioningly look. "We took a nap and got ready to meet you two here."

"I see." Was all Cher could get to come out. Draco was looking over his menu at what he should get. Hermione had already decided and waited for the others as well. "Oh! CJ! This looks good!"

"I know, sweetie." He replied, kissing her cheek. "Let's get that. But separately because last time you ate the whole thing and I got nothing." Hermione started to laugh at that and Cher gave her an evil glare, but she kept on laughing. Draco was not paying attention to what was going on as he was looking over his menu.

"Are you saying I'm a pig?" Cher asked CJ.

"No, I'm just simply saying that you eat a lot. Which is why I'd rather not share."

Snort.

Everyone's heads went up and looked at Hermione, including Draco. She had been laughing so hard at Cher and CJ, that she had snorted very loudly.

"What the hell was _that _Hermione?" She looked at Draco and smiled.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention to these two," she started, pointing at Cher and CJ.

"Then you would've been snorting from laughing so hard as well."

"Right." The waiter came back to take their orders and left soon afterward. The four talked some, ate some, and left around 6:30 PM. Nothing eventful happened, really. Cher and CJ were all 'lovey dovey', making Hermione feel uncomfortable. She's known them for years and you'd think by now, she be used to it. Was it Draco that could be the cause? That she did not know.

"So, where are we going?" Draco said after walking out of the café. "There's got to be a better reason for having us dressed up like this." Cher pulled something out of her purse, whispered something to Hermione and they walked away. CJ grabbed Draco and they followed the girls.

"I'm guessing you and Hermione didn't do anything when we left you?" CJ looked over at Draco.

"Well," he started, "we did do stuff, just not much." The girls had stopped walking and waited for the signal to cross the street.

CJ took a step back and whispered to Draco, " Details would be nice." They began to walk across the street, right behind the girls incase some creep came by.

"We kissed, almost had sex. That sorta thing." CJ nodded and pointed at something. Draco couldn't follow what he was pointing at.

"You see that?"

"See what, man?" Draco looked at CJ.

"Look at Cher but not in a sexual way. You've got Hermione. See how perfect she is?" He stopped and looked more closely at her. "She's so beautiful and lovely. And she deserves to be complimented and that's what I do because I love her as well." Draco was not getting what CJ was pin pointing at. "What I'm trying to say, is that to win a girls heart, is not by making her feel aroused by you, but helping her feel more comfortable around you. Give her compliments, encourage her, you know."

"So, you're saying that Hermione, in a sense, is a bit jealous of Cher because she gets compliments from you and I give her none?" CJ nodded.

"Take what I said seriously, that's if you love her, which I have no doubt about. We left you two alone for a reason, so take advantage of that instead of wasting it." He patted Draco on the back as he took Cher's hand in his own. Draco saw Hermione look over at Cher and CJ with a look of sadness in her eyes. He wished he could help her and he knew he could. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, feeling her shudder from surprise.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear while nibbling on her neck. She leaned back onto him and smiled. He turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her lightly on the lips and then on her forehead. "Come, love." He took her hand and the two walked to catch up with the other two love birds.

"Draco," started Cher, "You're probably wondering where and why we're here." He nodded as he looked around him. There were tons of people dressed like they were and holding miniature binoculars and a piece of paper that looked to be an inch thick. "Well, we're seeing a play. The play is called 'Beauty and the Beast'. Follow us now so we can get to our seats." They followed Cher and silently took their seats in the balcony.

"What's this play about?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat down. "And what's up with the title?"

"Why don't you watch the play and afterwards ask questions, okay?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Staring into her eyes, he took her hand and kissed the top of it, still keeping eye contact. Giggling she tore her eyes from his and looked onto the stage where it had grown dark.

****

NARRATOR: "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

The play started and men and women came onto the stage. As the play progressed, Draco was on the edge of his seat, looking down in wonder. Hermione's mind had been elsewhere since she had already seen the play, twice actually, and this was her third time. Cher and CJ really knew what they were doing because it seemed like everything that was happening, was happening around her and Draco. For instance, the whole 'let's meet later' thing was buzzing through her mind. It was as if they wanted them together; but was Hermione ready for that?

Am I ready for something like this? I've got my whole life ahead of me. She thought to herself as she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. Her kiss with Draco and him touching her felt great and she had loved it, but was she ready? That was the question flooding her mind as she searched for an answer. What she had also questioned, was the play they were attending. Hermione looked at the front of her program.

"Beauty and the Beast" it read. She opened it up and read the prologue.

"This play is based off of the Walt Disney's 1991 hit Beauty and the Beast'. Belle is a dreamer. She loves to read and daydream of far off places… But one day, when her inventor-father Maurice stumbles upon a run-down castle, he is imprisoned by a monstrous beast, which is really a prince trapped in horrific body. When Belle realizes her father has been imprisoned, she goes to the castle to offer herself in place of her father, and soon Belle starts to fall in love with the beast, despite his physical appearance, and a traditional beauty and beast love story unfolds…"

After reading it over, she closed it and looked over at Draco who was still on the edge of his seat with widened eyes. She then pulled her eyes toward the stage and Belle had just tried to help the Beast with his cut from the wolves.

****

BEAST: That hurts!

BELLE: If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

BEAST: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

BELLE: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

BEAST: Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

BELLE: Well you should learn to control your temper! (pause) Now, hold still. This may sting a little. (another pause) By the way, thank you, for saving my life.

BEAST: You're welcome.

Hermione was once again swooped into her own thoughts. _I must've been thinking for awhile since they just got reunited. And boy, this is so much like me and Draco! Oh I'm going to kill Cher for this!_ She then stood up and left unnoticed to go to the bathroom.

Draco still sat there and once Hermione had left, was when he realized that the seat to his left was empty. He wondered where she had gone to, but figured it was nothing and kept watching the play. _Who knew that muggle things could be more than fascinating? _For a split moment he wished he were on that stage and was thinking about which character, Beast or Gaston, would he better fill. _Gaston. Besides, I don't show love and I don't get it back. And in the end I lose and die! What better than death? _He suddenly thought of Hermione and how he had grown to like her besides her past and present of being a muggle born. He wanted to be with her and he knew that she was what he needed. But would she want to be with him? _Yeah right. All she sees me as is a ticket for a bit of action. And for all I know, she might be planning to leave me stranded here._ He sat there pondering the idea and didn't even notice that Hermione had come back.

"Hey," he whispered, "where'd you go?" He asked Hermione as she sat back down.

"I hadda go to the bathroom." He continued to stare her down and she continued, "And yes, next time I will invite you to join me." She turned to the stage and watched in wonder. Draco was confused and shocked all at once. Figuring it was just sarcasm, he leaned back on his seat and took Hermione's hand in his own, while watching the play along side her.

****

MRS. POTTS: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change, learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast."

They watched as Belle and the Beast danced around and walked to a balcony and talked. Cher and CJ, who sat behind them, weren't paying the least bit of attention to the play. They were snogging the crap out of each other, battling for dominance. Finally Cher pulls away for some air.

"Damn, CJ! You really know how to blow me away." He smiled and pulled her face closer to his.

"I love you."

Cher smiled and responded, "I love you too. Now let's watch the play. Or better yet, how Hermione and Draco are doing." They turned their heads and looked over at the brunette and blonde pair in front of them. They were holding hands and seemed to be finger fighting. "What the heck are they doing?"

CJ pulled his face down and whispered, "Looks as if their fighting for dominance as well."  
  
"But they aren't kissing Ceej."

"I know," he started, "but it seems that they're fighting to see who's hand is stronger, I guess." Cher stared at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" he exclaimed in a whisper. "It's better than what you had said." She giggled and lightly kissed him which turned into a snogging session.

****

BEAST: You came back.

BELLE: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten

here sooner.

BEAST: Maybe it's better this way.

BELLE: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

BEAST: At least I got to see you one... last...time.

BELLE: No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!

Draco sat there in total confusion and looked over to Hermione. "What the hell just happened? You brought me to a play that has a good plot, but the good guy…" He wasn't able to continue as Hermione had covered his mouth with her hand and pointed to the stage. Draco looked over and his eyes widened. The Beast had turned into a human again and he and Belle were kissing and everything was well.

****

CHIP: Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?

MRS. POTTS: Of course, my dear. Of course.

CHIP: Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?

"That was great!" Draco exclaimed loudly and a few people had laughed at him as they were leaving. Hermione stood up slowly and looked behind her seat. There was Cher and CJ kissing up a storm but were disturbed when Draco went over to them and whispered, "I think it'd be better if I join." Cher shot up from her seat smacking Draco on his left cheek. "What the hell Cher? I was just messing around."

"It wasn't funny Draco."

"And you two were messing around so why couldn't I?" CJ started laughing as Cher gave Draco a cold stare and joined in on the laughing. "Okay let's go." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and all four of them walked out of the theatre and out to find something to do.

****

A/N: IF YOU WANT TO SEE HERMIONE AND CHER'S DRESSES, CHECK OUT MY BIO FOR THE URL

A/N2: I didn't use context from the play, just the movie. Couldn't locate the play's script. Plus 'Beauty and the Beast' is my fave Disney movie.

A/N3: REVIEW PLEASE!!! Suggestions and comments are loved!


	10. Confessions

****

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys rock my world. LOL.

Disclaimer: Yeah right!

After leaving the play, the foursome headed down the street. The girls stopped in front of a store and motioned to guys to wait.

"Hey guys," Hermione started, "we'll be right back." The boys nodded and waited outside the convenience store. About five minutes later the girls came walking out, looking more comfortable then ever.

"What happened?" Draco was confused and looked at Hermione's feet. "Oh I see. You both transformed your shoes!" Both of them had put a spell on their shoes to make them look like high heels, but be as comfortable as sneakers. Hermione was smiling at him when Cher had begun to speak.

"Good boy! You get to have a doggie treat now!" Cher cheered at Draco, who was smirking.

"So, what do you guys say about browsing?" CJ said, totally changing the subject. Cher nodded and looked at Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Chinatown?" Hermione nodded. "Sweeeeet! Come on Draco! This is my favorite place in the world. The food is incredible!" CJ started running and had to stop because he heard someone scream. "What the…?" A woman came out of no where screaming her head off. She stopped in front of Hermione; who was scared out of her mind. She grabbed Hermione's dresses and tore it to shreds while screaming at her.

"You filthy mudblood! You don't belong here. GET OUT!" Hermione was terrified and Draco then walked over and stood in front of Hermione, while grabbing the woman's arm he shouted back at her.

"She is NOT a mudblood. And how DARE you SAY that in front of me!"

'Who the hell are you to tell me what to say?"

"I'm a MALFOY! That's why!" he shouted back at her. She stood there shocked and scared out of her mind. Not sure which one got the best of her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered and walked away, but not before giving Hermione a nasty look. Cher was stunned and her face was a pale color as she stood there looking at her friend.

"What the hell was that?" asked CJ who looked at Cher. Draco, who had just noticed that Hermione was half naked, since her dress was ripped; he took off his cloak and covered her up.

"Thanks," she muttered as tears came streaming down her face. Cher looked over at Hermione and started to speak.

"I…I'm sorry Hermione." Cher looked to the ground.

"Why? You didn't do anything." she said in between tears and sniffles.

"See, I'm a muggle born too, as you know. And when I first came down here, that woman came after me as well." CJ looked over at her in confusion. "This was before me and Ceej were together and she scared the crap outta me. She is in fact a wizard too and doesn't like muggle borns, since she's a pure blood. So when new comers are here, the ones that are muggle borns, they take this route and I guess I wasn't thinking when we came this way. I should've been more observant otherwise this would never have happened." Cher stopped and fell to the ground in tears, pushing CJ away from her. Hermione understood how she felt and while dropping the cloak, forgetting the fact that her chest was cold because of the wind, she walked over to Cher.

"Hey," she started, "it's okay."

"No…no it's not!" Hermione pulled Cher's face up to hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes it is. It's okay because we were too busy having fun to notice. And that's what this trip is about; having fun." Cher stopped crying and was sniffling. "Everyone makes mistakes, so you're alright. Yes my dress was ruined, but not my soul. I've been called…well you know…by that guy standing next to CJ. And look where it's gotten us." Cher smiled and stood up with Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked at Hermione's now ruined dress. "We should get you dressed though." They both laughed as Hermione picked up the cloak to cover herself and walked back to the hotel, which was only three blocks away. As they approached the hotel, Cher spoke.

"I was kinda hoping to go to a cheese cake factory. But maybe we'll do that some other time." She gave Hermione a hug and thanked her for being strong. CJ slapped Draco on the back while winking at him as he grabbed Cher and walked off.

Cher and CJ walked in silence. "Cher?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" She stopped and looked up at the stars and then back at CJ.

"I just feel horrible about what happened. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention." CJ pulled her into a hug, while making sure no one was looking, he apparated them to their home. She smiled as she pulled away. She looked around their living room and admired what she had done. The walls were a cream color, filled with two couches and a love seat that were red. The floor was wooden and had a red creamy rug on it and a TV, stereo player and much more was located there.

CJ walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and bit her neck. "I know just how to make you feel better." She moaned as he licked her neck and left bite marks on her. He picked her up and lead her into their room and put a silencing charm on the room. Their neighbors wouldn't be happy with all the noises they'd be making tonight!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When CJ and Cher left, Draco and Hermione walked silently into the hotel and to their room. Hermione walked in first and went straight to the bathroom to fix herself. She stared into the mirror to look at the damage; it was horrifying! The top of her chest was fully exposed since her halter was ripped and her dress was no long floor length, it was thigh length. She held back the tears as she pulled it off and put on her pajamas and fixed herself up. The tears she had shed had caused her makeup to slide down her face and make her look twenty years older than she already was.

Draco had walked in behind her and sat on his bed. He had never seen any woman act like that. Men, yes, but woman? No. _How can **anyone**_ _be like that?_ He then froze, _I used to be like that._ He cursed to himself as he laid back on his bed. _If that woman had caused Hermione to be shook up, imagine what damage I have done!_ He laid there for about ten minutes before Hermione came walking out and climbed onto her bed and under her covers.

__

What a day! And damn that woman! She was soon disrupted from her thoughts as someone had crawled onto her bed.

"Hermione?" It was Draco.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him and he got closer and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry for all the times I called you a…well you know." She smiled as he continued. "When I heard what that lady said and then what she did to you, I just couldn't take it. I know that the war is over and all, but nothing has changed with people."

"Dra…"

"No, no. See Potter and Weasel still treat me like I'm dirt and what have I done to them this year?" Silence flooded the room, drowning the two. "Exactly my point! My father is dead, so is Voldemort and still people have the nerve to do that. I've never met such…" He was soon interrupted by Hermione's lips. Their kiss was short but sweet and when Hermione pulled away she spoke softly.

"I understand how you feel. But I have one question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"When that lady," she started, "you know, and you came to my rescue, she had ripped off the top of my dress. What surprised me, and I thought of this when I actually saw myself, but you didn't stare me down like a piece of chocolate. You just came up to me and covered me, not bothering to have a smart ass remark about my chest being exposed. Why?"

Draco stiffened up a bit, but loosened himself up. "I hate to see when woman are hurt. I didn't think to look at your body. When she moved…" He stopped and the room was quiet. "let's get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and watched as he moved off her bed to his own. She laid on her back silently and stared up at the ceiling. She soon began to think about the letter she had sent with Draco's owl. _He deserves to know the truth._

She crawled over to his bed and sat next to him. "I have something to confess." He sat up and looked at her.

"Oh really?"

"Remember when I used your owl to send a note?" He nodded and she continued, "well, that wasn't a letter to my friends." He continued to stare her down, not sure if he should say anything. "It was a letter to Dumbledore. I've been talking to him about how you've become interested in my things. He suggested I take you out into the muggle world for a while and I was letting him know that we were leaving. And also to have him tell Harry and Ron I left on a Head Girl Mission."

The two sat there in silence and Draco broke it. "So, then why'd you tell me that you sent it to your friends?" She leaned back against his headboard and sighed.

"I thought it'd be a funny yet harmless joke. Obviously it wasn't and when it backfired, I got really upset." She lowered herself and sat close to him. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am." He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"I forgive you if you forgive me. How does that sound?" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before muttering a 'thank you' and jumped onto her bed and under the covers; thinking about him.

**__**

Four hours later…

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now. What's up?" He rolled over to face her bed and she was facing him.

"I can't sleep." she whined.

He sighed, "Okay, I'm coming." He rolled out of his bed and meandered over to hers and climbed in next to her.

"I like this smart side of yours. I think I can get used to it." He laughed as he put an arm around her waist and the two fell asleep. But not one of them noticed a red head and a dark headed person looking in their window.

"What's going on now?" asked the dark headed one.

"Nothing, they're sleeping together."

"Well that's good. At least someone's getting something." The red head looked over at the dark haired person.

"Dude, you already got yours. Chill."

"I know, but I want more." Winking, the two floated down, trying not to be noticed and walked away.

****

A/N: Okay, I'm done. I got bored and my computer wasn't letting me online. So I wrote this. I hope it satisfies your needs. And yes it is short, but I was bored and I had to put this part in. Well REVIEW PLEASE. LOL.

A/N2: And yes! The war is over and Voldemort and Lucius are dead. So yeah. Any comments are most welcomed!


	11. Snake and Newsday

****

A/N: A nice shout out to all of my reviewers. You're what makes my world go 'round. Tehee.

A/N2: I'm so sorry that it's taking me forever to update. Last night, Halloween, it started to snow here in Colorado Springs, CO and it snowed all night long and this morning. We had a two hour delay and then right as I'm about to put my shoes on to get to school, my best friend Amber calls and says there's no school. I was like, 'you're bsing me!'. Turns out, she wasn't, which is why I'm here working on this chapter.

Disclaimer: "When you wish upon a star…"

The sun shone brightly, through the curtains and into their bedroom. Cher was the first to awake and looked over at CJ who was laying there next to her, naked and making a tiny snore. The events of last night came flying into her mind. Smiling to herself, she brushed away some of the hairs off of CJ's face and behind his ear. He didn't budge but rolled over onto his side of the bed, causing the sheets to move downward a bit more.

Cher laughed to herself as she pulled the sheets back over his body. Laying back on her side, she thought about Hermione and Draco. Sure things were going as planned with them, but would Hermione actually do anything without some help? Normally Hermione would be the one helping with things, but this time around it was Cher. _Highly doubtful._ She thought to herself. Hermione was one of those girls who didn't go for it and had always told Cher that, _'good things come to those who wait'_. Well, Hermione has intriguing grades, great friends, a loving family and she's been waiting and now's her chance to go for it. It was time for her to come out into the open and find someone to be with forever.

Cher's mind then drifted to her relationship with CJ. They had been going out for a few years and now that she was 19 and CJ was 21, she was ready to settle down. She knew she wanted to be with him, otherwise she wouldn't have given it up to him and lived with him. _Will he ever propose?_ Her thoughts kept punching her brain with such odd questions and Cher knew that CJ probably wasn't ready for marriage. He was still a kid on the inside and knowing who he was, he wouldn't be ready to 'grow up', so they say. His parents have bugged them about settling down, and so had hers. Yet she was waiting for him to make that choice; even though she didn't have much patience.

CJ had woken up while Cher's mind was throwing questions at her. He sat there in total awe and watched as she looked to the ceiling for the answer. Many times he had seen her do this and wondered what exactly she was thinking. And yes, he often thought she was thinking about their relationship and most of the time he was correct. He had thought about them getting married, but wasn't sure about both of them being ready. They had always used protection spells before making love but one day it was destined to backfire on them and what would happen then?

He loved Cher with all of his being but wanted to make sure this was right, and not just a game of lust or whatever the people these days call it. He repeatedly remembered what Cher had said to him when they first starting dating and they talked about sex, '_I'm saving myself for that special someone. And when I do find that special someone, I'll know.' _It was about six months later that they both lost themselves to each other. He sat there pondering it all and got tired of it. He rolled over on his side, trying not to disturb his lover and put his hand on her stomach and rubbed a finger around her belly button.

Cher was soon out of her daze and looked over at him. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Morning.' he said to her.

"Morning to you too." She snuggled up closer to him, just wanting to be nearer to his body and warmth. "Last night was rough."

"Yes, yes it was." he commented. "I don't like being out late, but you insisted." Moving onto his stomach, he thought about what she had said. "Did you mean that I was rough?"

"No, no! You…you were fantastic, as usual. But our late night stroll was rough. Rough meaning, cold and windy." He nodded in agreement.

"And you didn't listen to me when I told you to put on a jacket. In fact," he started, "I don't think you ever do listen to me when I comment on things." He rolled over onto his back and put his arms under his head.

"I do listen to you. I just choose to ignore it."

"Sure. That's what you want me to think!"

She growled at him and rolled on top of his body. "You know, I'm starting to think that you don't care about me." She pouted at him. He pulled her face down to his and gave her a passionate kiss, proving to her that he cared so much about her. After pulling away, she looked into his eyes and broke the silence. "Don't you ever brush your teeth? Don't make me go and get Hermione's parents!" With that she dashed out of the bed, still naked mind you, and into the bathroom. CJ followed behind her, enjoying his view but ran into the door once she was inside. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

__

Think you're so cute don'tcha? He thought to himself. He started to pick at the door with a toothpick that he had found on the dresser. After getting it opened, he walked in slowly making sure he wasn't heard. He then muttered a spell and there was a snake on the floor. _This is gonna be great!_ After seeing it go into the shower, he left quietly and waited.

Cher was in the shower washing off her body when she felt something around her feet. At first she thought it was CJ but as she looked down, it wasn't.

"AHHH!" Came the voice of the woman in the shower as she had just noticed the snake on her feet. She didn't move, hoping it would slither away. It was a reddish color and had a hint of purple in it. It's scales were a bit yellow and it didn't even hiss. _He thinks he's so smart eh?_ She leaned down after turning off the water and picked up the snake. _Just as I thought! But wait, this should backfire…ha ha ha!_ She then started to yell.

"CJ! CJ! Oh my God it's---ouch! Ahhhh CJ help me this thign is biting my---owww!" CJ was startled as he was waiting for her to come walking out of shower upset at him. He ran in there and pulled open the shower curtain to a smirking Cher. "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

He got all angry and stormed out of the room. Cher didn't understand and thought he was angry with her. As she put a towel around herself, she left the bathroom saw him packing his bags. _Oh no! What have I done?_

"CJ?" He didn't even turn to face her. "CJ? What are you doing?" He was throwing his clothes into one of his suitcases. "Please don't leave. It was a harmless joke. CJ?" He had stopped packing his bags and sighed, but with an angry tone spoke.

"Come here." She slowly walked towards him and stood behind him afraid of what he'd do. HE suddenly turned around and lifted her up and threw her on the bed, meanwhile getting on top of her. "Payback's a bitch eh?" He tickled her and she started laughing and snorting.

"So, you're not leaving?" CJ looked down at her.

"It's was a joke Cher."

"Good."

"Exactly, which is why you can put my clothes back for me." She sat up and put her lips to his ear.

"In your dreams." She whispered. He smiled.

"No my dear. You're the only thing in my dreams that's worth dreamin' of!" She laughed as he tickled her again and as the lovemaking started once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dancing across the sky. Puffy clouds caught her as she fell. Down, down, down into arms filled with love. He caught her and she fell onto him and giggled against his neck. Something was said, but was not understood then he…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Hermione's head shot up and looked around. She looked downward and her eyes met Draco's.

"Um, how long have I been like this?"

He smirked, "Don't you mean, 'how long can I stay like this'?" Hermione gave him a dirty look that wiped the smirk off his face.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" she shouted. Approaching the door, a paper was flung under the door along with a bag. Hermione picked them up and made her way back to her bed. Sitting next to Draco, who was in fact laying down still, she opened the sealed envelope from Hogwarts. "It's from Harry."

__

Dear Hermione,

_How's it going? Dumbledore said you were on some mission with Malfoy. Why didn't you tell us? Oh well, guess you weren't supposed to like I wasn't supposed to mail you a letter. Please don't report me because I'm enough trouble as it is._

_Snape was being a total bastard last week, and I _can_ hear you saying 'don't use foul language Harry Potter', so I talked back to him. Yes Hermione, I finally got the courage to tell 'that bat to go crawl in his cave'. I got a lot of points from our House taken and to top it all off, detention…with Pansy! I wanted to _kill _Snape because I hate that slut, and I think that's the one thing me and Malfoy have in common! Don't tell him I said that!_

_Ron's doing okay I guess. He's still, well, Ron. He seems to be acting odd around me lately. Like he's up to something though but I'll find out soon enough. Other than that, yeah. Speaking of the Weasley's, Gin's been asking for you. Tells me to say 'hi' and that she misses you. Also that you better not steal her…frog? Maybe you know what that is, I don't. I'm just passing it on._

_Well, hope Malfoy keeps his hands to himself, unless you've already taken care of that. Don't think I'm stupid Hermione, that's Ron. Once again, don't tell him! I know there's something going on and you have my blessing, as they say. Just be careful, alright? I've got to go. See you soon!_

_Love,_

Harry

Hermione laughed to herself as she finished the letter and rolled on to her back.

"You know," Draco said as he rolled over. "you could come back and lay on me." Hermione was busy re-reading the letter and replied,

"That's okay."

Draco was unsatisfied. "Fine then I will!" He rolled over and landed on top of her.

"Hey!" She yelled. He got up on his knees and started to tickle her sides. "That…stop!…that tickles!" He continued until she had tickled him and he had jumped. "Is someone else is ticklish to?"

"No." Draco said while pulling himself off of her. "I'm not…hey!" She had already jumped on him and paid him back. He squirmed all over the floor and ran behind a chair. "Can't get me now!"

The two ran around trying to catch the other until they grew tired. Sitting on Draco's bed Hermione handed him the letter that she had gotten from Harry. He read it over and looked over at her.

"So, are we something?" He caught her off guard and she gave him a confusion expression.

"What do you mean?"

Draco sighed. "What Potter wrote." She mouthed an 'oh' and sat down next to him. "Can there be an 'us'?" She looked him in the eye and laid back on the bed.

"I guess there has to be right? That's probably what Harry thinks." Draco was hurt. How could she be saying that? And after all that has happened?

"If you don't want…" Once again Draco was shut up by Hermione kissing him. He loved the way she slide her kisses in. At the precise moments and they were always good, even with morning breath, but he didn't care. He rubbed his thumb across her face and let go. She smiled at him and picked up the bag that came with the letter. Inside was the 'Newsday'.

"You open it." She growled while pushing herself on to him.

"Jezze, you really know how to turn me on." He said looking up at her as she waited for him to open the paper. "Okay, what do we have here…?" He stopped and stared at the paper causing Hermione to grab the paper from him.

"What's wrong with you---" she stopped talking. On the front of the page, was the picture of Draco and Hermione on the Empire State Building. "Oh my God." she exclaimed the picture was small, but was big to them.

__

Draco Malfoy, 17, and Hermione Granger, 17, may be new to the area, but they are not new to love. These two love birds were just spending time together and sharing the view while visiting. Both are touring here with two of their friends and having the time of their lives!

Hermione was stunned after reading it, not only to herself but Draco as well. She looked at him and he kissed her. "Now, there can be an 'us'." He said with a smile while kissing her nose.

"Yes, indeed. Now we need to get ready because I would like to go on a picnic and we have to meet up wit Cher and CJ for a baseball game." Draco opened his mouth but was shut by Hermione. "Don't ask what a baseball game is. I'll explain later."

****

A/N: wow, I finally finished! Took me all day sort of. LOL. PLEASE R&R!!!


	12. Embarassment

****

A/N: So incredibly sorry this took so long. I had a huge writer's block; my beta knows why. But I'm back again and with another chapter. Last chapter I wanted to give it to Cher and CJ because they're a big part in this story, yet I hadn't given them a lot of recognition. Also let's see if I can get like, 50 reviews. I'll still continue if I don't, but it'd be nice as always!

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow…

__

Pop!

Hermione turned around, startled and stared at the couple in front of her. "What are you guys doing here?" Cher and CJ had just shown up in their hotel room, with a bag and sat on Draco's bed.

"Oh gee thanks. I feel loved." Cher admitted sarcastically. She grabbed CJ's hand. "Maybe we should go."

"No, no! You don't have to go, we're almost ready anyhow." Right then, Draco came walking out of the bathroom in only a towel, which was around his waist, carrying something.

"Babe, next time you undress in the shower and leave, remove all of your clothing. Yes I know I've seen your boobs but please, I don't wanna see the bra but---" He was stopped by Hermione covering his mouth with her hand. He hadn't noticed that Cher and CJ were in the room as well. That was when he took the bra in his hand and threw it back into the bathroom. After Hermione removed her hand, he spoke again. "Um, hi you guys. What's up?"

Cher busted out laughing and CJ just sat there with a smirk across his face. Hermione's face had gone a reddish color and she pushed Draco into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"You couldn't think to look?!" Draco sat on the toilet seat.

"Hey, I didn't know they were out there. And plus, I don't care." He commented.

"That's because you were holding someone else's bra! And now they probably think we've done dirty things."

__

Outside the bathroom…

Cher and CJ could hear what the two were arguing about and were laughing their heads off.

Inside the bathroom…

"Dirty things?" Draco laughed. "Where did you hear such a thing? There's other names you know that people are used to. Sex, making love, shagg---"

"I damn well know that Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted Draco and that wiped the smirk off his face.

"Malfoy?" She nodded. "What's up with that?" She went to the door but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. "Why _'Malfoy' _all of a sudden? I didn't do anything wrong and you know that!" He exclaimed.

"Yes _Malfoy_!" she sneered. "You gotta problem with that?" He stood up so he was towering over her.

"Why yes, _Granger_, I do."

"Get over it then Malfoy. You just don't know when to stop do you?"

Draco had started to pace in the bathroom while running his hands through his hair. "Why are you being like this?"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just not ready for this." A frown appeared on Draco's face and he let go of her wrist. She smiled and looked at Draco.

"Hey, " He looked up at her giving her his full attention. "Just kidding." She laughed as she left the bathroom and went to Cher and CJ. _Why isn't she a Slytherin?_ he thought to himself. He then got himself dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

Cher and Hermione were discussing the plans for the day as Draco dragged himself to sit next to CJ. He sat there quietly, hoping that they'd leave soon.

"So, " CJ broke the silence. "What exactly happened last night?"

Draco sat there for a second wondering what exactly he should tell him. "We did not have wild and crazy sex if that's what you're asking." CJ chuckled. "We actually talked about that lady." He tensed up a bit and tried to relax. "I apologized for calling her a…well you know and she apologized for a joke she played on me before we got here. Then she couldn't sleep so I slept with her." CJ started to laugh but kept it down so the girls didn't hear. "No we did not make love." CJ stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Then this morning I woke up to Hermione on top of me. Don't get me wrong, it was rather nice, but she was uncomfortable as it was. Then we got the Newsday and we are now an item, so to say."

"Wow. Do you still have the paper thing?" Draco nodded and handed it to him. "This is a good picture of you two." CJ then conjured up a pair of scissors and cut it out.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" shouted Draco. That got the girls attention and they both walked over to see what the boys were up to. CJ opened up the bag next to him and pulled out a book and opened it. Inside he placed the picture of Hermione and Draco in one of the slots and closed it.

"Here you go!" CJ got up and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh wow!" Draco stood up and went next to Hermione and looked at it. "A picture album! You guys are so great!" On the cover was written 'Draco and Hermione' in special font and was decorated all wonderfully. 'Draco' was written in green, the word 'and' was in black, and 'Hermione' was in red. There were silver and gold stars all over the front of the cover and they sparkled in the light.

Draco looked over at CJ, who was smiling and walked over towards him. "This is nice. Thanks." CJ looked at him and laughed.

"You don't say 'sorry' do you?"

"Only to Hermione. But back to my story before you decided to bombard me…"

The girls headed towards the window where there was a desk with papers on it of the day's plans.

"So, what time is the baseball game?" Cher went through some of the papers to locate the paperwork. When she found it, she opened it up and read it aloud.

"It says that it starts at 6:15 P.M. and the Yankees are playing the Colorado Rockies so this will be a win." She paused as she closed it and threw it on Hermione's bed. "We should arrive there at about 6ish. How about we go for a picnic?"

Hermione glanced at her clock which now read close to 2:45. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She turned around and thought CJ was talking Draco's ear off but that thought changed as Draco started talking and took over the conversation. She walked over to them and sat on the bed as they chatted, only catching a part of what Draco said.

"---love her. I really think…oh hi Hermione!" He exclaimed. His face went a little whiter than it was and CJ had gone quiet.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Nothing really!" Both exclaimed at the same time. Cher rolled her eyes and sat on CJ's lap.

"Right, that's what you want us to think." She stopped to take a breath. "We're gonna go on a picnic this afternoon. Then the baseball game is at 6:15 and the Yankees are gonna win baby!"

While Cher went through the instructions to Draco about baseball, Hermione had gotten a blanket and put some food together and put it all inside of a backpack she had brought. She made her way to the group and stood there waiting.

"Everything's all packed." She looked at Draco who had a look of confusion on his face. "I'm guessing you've already started to tell him about baseball?" Cher nodded and stood up next to the brunette.

"All aboard for the picnic please follow me!" CJ grabbed Cher's hand and picked up the backpack from Hermione's hands. Hermione went to leave when Draco pulled her back.

"Hey, I wanna tell you something." He pulled her to him and smiled down at her. He loved her eyes. They were so full of joy, compassion and care; everything he had ever wanted and needed.

"Okay, what is it?" He put his arms around her waist and tightened his grip on her. As he did this, she had gotten the idea and put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward putting his forehead on hers.

"You are so special." Hermione smiled as he spoke these words in nothing but a whisper. She lifted her face and kissed his lips. His kissed were so wonderful, each filled with something new. Their first kiss was full of fear and now this one was full of compassion and each time he kissed her, he showed her how much he loved her, though he hadn't admitted it. For there was no need to.

He let his lips linger on hers for a second before whispering in her ear. "Sometimes you turn me on. Sometimes you make me horny. And baby, sometimes you make me wanna shag you forever." Hermione giggled and kissed his neck to his ear.

"Maybe someday that wish will come true." With that she left go of his grip and walked out of the room.

__

Damn! Draco thought to himself. _Why does she always have to do that to me? Oh well. _He started to walk out of the room when it hit him. _My wish might come true? Wow, this trip is going to be better than I thought it was gonna be. _With that he left the room to meet the three in the lobby of the hotel.

****

A/N: Hey guys! Okay now that this is done, I want to have a poll; sorta. If you want them to have a sex scene after the baseball game or later on. The next chapter will focus on the picnic, then the next will be the baseball game, then the sex scene when they return to their hotel room. So if you want one, it'll be in the next 3 chapters. I'm doing this ahead of time to get an idea! Thankx.


	13. Unhornified

****

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. But I will be finishing this story, not leaving everyone hanging. I really love the reviews I get because those help encourage me. What's funny, is that for my other story on , one of my reviewers reviewed for a different chapter to tell me to 'update already'. I thought it was so funny. So please, encourage me and of course review. Also, this chapter contains some SEXUAL CONTENT. Not much, but some, it's not very lemony if that's what you're looking for. Lemons will come soon I promise.

Disclaimer: "One day I'll wish upon a star and wake up when the clouds are far behind me…"

By the time Draco arrived in the lobby, he saw that Hermione, Cher and CJ had already gone outside of the hotel. He walked out there mumbling to himself. "Down boy!" He kept saying. After what Hermione had said to him, it seemed to have woken up Draco Jr. and Draco Sr. was having a hard time getting him down again. Don't get him wrong, Draco Jr. was not at all small, don't be mislead by the name.

After he arrived outside, his condition became worse. There was Hermione, with her back to him and dressed like she was earlier. The difference? She was wearing a skirt that went down just above her ankle and because of the wind, it was blowing against her bottom and pulling out its every curve.

The moment he saw that, he got even harder and then Hermione had turned around and walked towards him. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head 'no' and she quirked an eyebrow. "Right. Why don't or can't you tell me?" Once again he shook his head and suddenly Hermione turned around and walked to Cher while handing her the backpack.

At that moment, he could feel pain in his groin because of his pants. He wanted so much to just take them off and shag Hermione, but he knew he couldn't.

Hermione came walking back to him and spoke. "I told Cher and CJ we'd meet up with them in a few minutes. Now what the hell is wrong?" He motioned her to give him and hug and once she did, she knew. Backing away from him, she started to giggle.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed. "You try having a boner with pants on!" She continued to laugh and walked towards him.

"Come on, let's go to the room and fix it." Shock was written all over Draco's face and he went running for the elevator to get there. Hermione was right behind him and after exiting the elevator, they went running for their room and with the card, entered.

As they walked in, Draco picked up Hermione and threw her on his bed, which was the closest when they entered. He pounced on top of her, kissing every piece of flesh he could find. He found her lips and attacked them when suddenly Hermione stopped him.

"Oh come on Hermione! Not now!" She rolled out from underneath him and sat on her bed.

"So it is true. All guys are sex driven." She laughed and walked up to him, while pulling a chair with her. Sitting on the chair she continued to speak. "So when did you start having this problem?"

He groaned. "Since you told me that my wish of shagging you might come true."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"HERMIONE!" He shouted. "You are making me so uncomfortable right now! It hurts to just look at you and mostly in that skirt with the wind blowing!" Hermione was hurt and it was written all over her face. "I'm sorry. Just please, make it go away." He whined.

"Draco Malfoy?" He looked up at her. "Would you like some grapes with that whine?"

"Great, just great." He muttered as he fell on his stomach on his bed. Hermione decided it was time, time to get it straight.

She hopped onto Draco's butt and sat there massaging his lower and upper back. He moaned and slowly relaxed when he realized what she was doing. After about five minutes, she rolled off of him and sat up on his bed.

"Thanks, but that doesn't solve my problem." Hermione then got another idea. She was going to be rude to him. Hey! It was better than kicking his groin because then he'd be pissed.

"Draco?" He rolled his head to his left and looked at her. "Can you please just go?"

"What do you mean 'go'? Are you mad at me?" She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "Come on Hermione! What the fuck did I do now?"

"You wanna know?" She shouted. "You make me feel so…bad! It's not entirely my fault that you've got _that_ problem but I hate it when you do that! Making me feel like I have to help your every sexual need. Like I've said before _Malfoy,_ I'm not a toy!" When she had finally finished, Draco had slid himself down against the door and held his head in his hands.

__

Why does she always have to be right? Why?

Then suddenly the door flew open and out walked Hermione in a new outfit. She had on a pair of jeans with a long sleeved shirt on and a jacket. She hopped over his body and stood in front of him.

"Get up." She commanded. Surprisingly he did as he was told and stood up. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" She looked down and noticed his erection had gone away.

"Nothing. Just that I un-hornied you. If that's even a word." She said while smirking. He took that opportunity to look down and he suddenly realized she was correct. For the pain in his groin had gone away and there was no longer a 'tent' in his pants.

"Thank you, I think." He muttered. She smiled, pulled at his arm, and the two left to catch up with Cher and CJ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you idiots showed up!" CJ said once they met up with them. "We've been dying here! How could you leave me with her?!" Cher slapped his arm playfully and the four continued to walk.

Draco was scared to grab Hermione's hand after what had happened. He tried sending her clues by having his hand 'bump' into her hand, but she didn't respond.

"So, where are we having this picnic?" Cher turned around and looked at Draco.

"At Central Park." Draco nodded. "And Draco, if you want to hold her hand, just grab it already." Draco's face went pale and automatically he took a few steps away from her and kept his pace.

When they arrived, they all stood next to a huge oak tree and waited as Cher took the backpack off her back, opened it and took out its contents which were: two big blankets, some food and drinks and a game to play. She pulled the blanket over her and whispered something and soon there was a whole lot of food under the blanket. Cher then told everyone to take some of the food while she spread out the blankets. After she did that, everyone settled down and started to eat.

Cher and CJ cuddled together against the tree and Hermione sat on one side of the blankets and Draco on the other. Cher gave Hermione a questioning look but Hermione darted her eyes away to avoid it.

"What game did you bring Hermione?" CJ asked her. She took the game Cher had taken out of the backpack and started to speak.

"It's called Password."

"I love that game!" Shouted Cher. CJ chuckled and covered her mouth.

"We know that dear." Hermione nodded and continued with her statement.

"Okay, so Draco." She turned it him so she was facing him but didn't look him in the eye when she spoke. "This is how you play the game." She pulled out a card and the black fold with two open slots at the top and bottom. "There will be a team of two people. Each will have their own…well this black thing…I don't quite know what it's called. And you'll also get a card." She then demonstrated how you slide it in and under the redness, it shows a word. But when you take it out, the word is unreadable.

Hermione then started to speak again. "Say that me and Cher are on a team." Cher sat up, knowing she was needed when Hermione looked at her. "The point is that I know what the word is, but she doesn't. My job is to give her one word to describe it. I can't say the word itself, but something similar to it."

"I don't get it." He muttered.

"Okay. I'm going to take this card and.." She slid it into the black thing. "I'll show you the word. And I'm going to show you how to play but with Cher, okay?" He nodded and she showed him the card. The word was 'drink' and once Draco saw, he "mmhmm"ed and Hermione continued. "You do realize that when we play for real, I can't show you the card, no matter what, alright?" He nodded once more and Cher spoke up.

"I'm ready when you are, Hermione." Cher replied.

"Okay, " She started. "Soda."

"Milk?"

"No, um, tea."

"Drink?"

"Correct! Get the point Draco?"

"Yeah. I actually do." He exclaimed. "Do you get points for each time you get it right?"

"Yes, " Hermione said. "But in the real game, you're on a timer. You only have a certain amount of time to figure out the word. If Cher hadn't figured it out, the card would've been given to you two and you guys would have a try at it. It can go back and forth as well."

"You're really good at explaining this game Hermione." CJ commented.

"Thanks. My parents and I play games over the summer when they're not working at the office. It's pretty cool I guess." CJ smirked.

"Let's play then!"

They split the teams to Cher and Hermione vs. Draco and CJ. Cher whined about not being with CJ, so Hermione switched and was with Draco.

"Hate." Hermione nodded her head from the left to the right, which meant the opposite of.

"Um, anger?" Draco responded. Obviously he missed her head going left to right

"No, lets see here, " Hermione looked at the timer and noticed she had about twenty seconds left. "Like."

"Love?" Hermione smiled and gave her and Draco two points.

Cher took their card and slid it in. "Oh great." She muttered. "Root…" She motioned her hands for him to fill in the next blank.

"Root…tree?" Hermione, who understood what Cher was trying to get him to say, starting laughing. That caused CJ to throw food at her.

"Hey! Just figure out the word alright?" He sneered at her and looked at Cher.

"Yellow." Cher replied.

"Pee?" Draco busted out laughing and Hermione had to cover his mouth. Cher had even let out a laugh and then the timer buzzed but no one seemed to notice except CJ. "Can you tell me what the word was?"

"The word, "Cher continued to laugh. "…was beer." That got Hermione laughing and when she let go of Draco's mouth, he went down laughing with her as well.

"CJ, " Hermione breathed out, "…where…did you…get pee from?" CJ stood up and walked away from everyone.

"Oh no. He's not happy. I'll be right back." Cher stood up and went after him. "CJ! CJ! Get back here you dumb ass!" Hermione continued to laugh as did Draco.

"Well, " Draco said once he controlled his laughter. "That was interesting."

"Yes, yes that was indeed." Silence then consumed the two as Hermione decided to sit against the oak tree. "Can I ask you something?" He sat next to her and spoke.

"Yeah sure."

"Why were you acting all weird around me earlier?" Draco got quiet and didn't answer her right away. What was he supposed to tell her? That he was afraid she wasn't joking? That he thought he had really hurt her? He sat there contemplating what he was going to say.

"I…I don't know."

"Oh, I see." Hermione sat there and started to bit her nails on her right hand. After two minutes of hearing that, Draco looked over at her.

"Do you do that all the time?"

"Only when I'm nervous or unsure about something. Why?" She looked over at him and once she did, he looked away.

Draco's POV

Man, now I can't even look her in the eye. This is just splendid I swear. But she's always made me feel good. She's brought out another side of me that even I never knew I had. How am I going to tell her that I might…I don't know.

I looked over at her and there she is biting her nails, even after she tells me why she does it. And right now it's driving me insane. I just wanna kiss her and make her forget about biting her nails and being nervous…wait a second. Is she nervous because of me? Or unsure about me? Oh boy.

I continue to stare her down like a new broomstick in a glass window. I want her so bad but I know I can't have her. Well, I can, just not now. Oh God, help me!

Hermione's POV

Why is he staring at me? Okay now I'm biting both of my hand's nails. I'm going to be biting off the skin next if he keeps doing this to me.

Charmed Piper's POV

The two sat there thinking of one another, it was hard to tell who was more scared to say anything. Draco had Hermione winning because he started to talk.

"Hermione…" She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He leaned forward and kissed her but quickly pulled away.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She smiled and stood up with him and right as they were about to leave, Cher and CJ arrived. Draco went over to CJ. "We're going for a walk, we'll see you two later."

"Don't do anything stupid!" CJ hollered.

As they walked, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and made their way to the lake. They sat on a bench and watched the ducks in the pond, swimming and dunking each other.

Draco put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You know what?"

"What?" she replied.

"Just watching those ducks, makes me wanna throw you in there." Hermione sat up and glared at him.

"You better not Draco Malfoy! That pond is filthy!" He smirked at her. "Will you stop with that damn smirk?"

"No." He replied. She growled to herself and sat back on the bench. They sat there in absolute silence, which was common to them, so they needn't do anything. The more they were quiet, they could hear other sounds throughout the park. They could ever hear each other's heart beat. Hermione sighed out loud and Draco looked over at her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her. She looked over into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Nope, everything's perfect. How about you?"

"Same, same. But I do think we should start to head back." He commented.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She stood up and pulled him up with her.

"No my dear, I _am_ right!" She laughed as they started to walk towards the oak tree they were sitting at earlier. When they got there, Cher and CJ were snogging against the tree and it looked as if Cher was giving him a hand job and CJ's hand was up her shirt. Hermione giggled at the sight as they sat quietly and enjoyed the show.

__

I wish Hermione would do that to me! Draco thought to himself. _All I get to do is kiss her and--whoa, what's that?_ Draco looked down to find Hermione's hand in his pants. _Oh Merlin, oh yeah she's so good---ohhh. _Draco moaned and rolled onto his back letting the pleasure he was being given sink in further.

She slowly edged her hand around his member and felt it harden as she rubbed it over and over again. As he went down, so did she and she climbed on top of him. She whispered something and soon they were invisible to everyone except themselves. Looking over at Cher and CJ, it seemed as if they had done it too because they were no where to be seen.

Hermione slowly unzipped Draco's pants and pulled them down. Out popped his hardened member and she smirked as he lay on his back with his eyes closed. She slowly rubbed up and down his length and lightly nipped the tip.

That caused Draco to groan and he pulled Hermione up to him and smacked his lips to her. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to have her now. But would she let him?

Hermione let go of his grasp and went back down to his member and licked the tip. Another moan erupted from Draco's mouth as she blew on it. She took him in her mouth and sucked him until he exploded.

It was a few minutes before they said anything. Hermione just laid on his chest as his breathing came back to normal.

"God Hermione, " Draco gasped out. "That…that was so good. You really blew me away!" She laughed at him and looked over her shoulder. Cher and CJ were sitting there talking and after zipping up Draco's pants and fixing herself up, her and Draco walked behind the tree. After muttering the spell to cause them to been seen, they walked from behind the tree and joined Cher and CJ.

"It's about time you two showed up. What were you doing?" Cher asked them. They looked at one another, smiled and said nothing. "Fine, don't tell me. Maybe I don't wanna know."

"Or maybe they won't tell because they know you don't wanna know because they did 'dirty things'." Hermione took a chunk of turkey with mayo on it and threw it at him. "Hey!" He yelled.

"That was payback for earlier. And you needed some makeup." Cher laughed and they all gathered up their things and left for the baseball game.

****

A/N: I don't think I'm going to go in detail for the baseball game. I feel like I'm drawing this story out too much. So the next chapter will be with lemons. Hope you enjoyed this one! R&R!


	14. Draco's Bad MoveOr Not

****

A/N: I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I haven't updated in about 2 to 3 weeks. These past weeks has been heck tick. Just got a job at KFC! Ha ha! And I had a duet with a friend last week and a Thespian Convention last weekend. _What's a 'Thespian' you ask? _It's another name for actor/actress. It was up in Denver a week ago and I was doing an individual event with my guy friend; a duet from The Sound of Music; 16 Going on 17. It was fun. And then there's finals which I had to study my arse off for. But now it's Christmas break and I'm back!

A/N: Next chapter will have lemons…I promise.

Disclaimer: After being so busy? Yeah right!

Hermione stormed into the hotel room, hysterically crying, leaving Draco to slam his face into the door.

The baseball game went well; the Yankees beat the Rockies, 19-4. But that wasn't the problem, Draco was the problem. Him and Hermione were fine until she asked him to go get some hotdogs. Instead of getting hot dogs, he was having a conversation with some blonde haired girl.

What made it even worse, was that later on as they were exiting the baseball field, Draco had said he was going into a store to buy a tee shirt. Hermione, of course, let him go on his own and that was her first mistake.

Flashback.

__

"What could be taking him so long?" Hermione asked Cher. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head both ways to look.

"Maybe you should go in there and check on him. He probably got lost." She chuckled as she watched Hermione enter the store.

Hermione walked around racks of tee shirts and pants and hats until she reached the back of the store. There in front of her were the dressing rooms and she looked in each one, but no sign of him in any of them. When she approached the last one, she could hear noises from inside and figured it was some couple doing their thing, so she walked away.

As she walked away, she shouted for Draco.

"Draco! Come on man we gotta go!" A loud noise erupted from behind her and she spun around fast enough to catch it all.

The dressing room door, were Hermione had previously heard the groans from, had opened and out flew Draco pulling his pants up and a girl. Not just any girl, but the blonde he had been making out with earlier.

Hermione took one look at the sight and waited for Draco to see that she was there. Once she knew he had seen her, one tear fell down her face and she ran; ignoring the sound of Draco yelling for her to come back.

End of flashback.

The second mistake she made, was running away. She ran right passed Cher and CJ, through the crowd of fans and into the night.

Draco came after her and happened to run into the blonde he had been with in the dressing room. After telling her to go find someone else, he frantically looked around and spotted CJ's huge head amongst the crowd.

He ran over to them and started to talk when Cher interrupted him. "What the hell did or were you doing?" He opened his mouth was soon silenced. "I don't want to hear 'where is she' because I don't know either. What the hell did you do? Answer my question and we'll go from there." Draco looked from Cher to CJ and when he caught his breath, he spoke.

"This blonde, the one I met earlier, got me in a dressing room and wanted her way with me. Said I deserved her instead of a brunette, said that two blondes can have twice as much fun. So she kissed me and grabbed my manhood and I think that's where Hermione came in." CJ switched his weight from one foot to the other. "And when I heard Hermione yell my name, I bolted out of there fast while grabbing my pants. Which at that moment, the blonde chick had off of me. She was about to blow me."

CJ looked at Cher, whose mouth was wide open. "Are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like I am?!" Draco exclaimed loudly enough that some people looked over at him.

"Let's go." CJ said while turning around and jogging through the crowd and into the direction in which Hermione had just gone. After exiting the baseball stadium the three stopped to look around.

__

Don't worry, man. We'll find her and it's not totally your fault even though it looked that way. Draco kept telling himself that while he looked left to right. _God if I could only get a sign of which way she went. _Suddenly, Draco felt the urge to look down at his feet and there was a piece of paper which happened to have an arrow pointing to the left. _Wow. What a coincidence! Left it is._

He turned to the left and was soon followed by Cher and CJ. They kept walking, pushing the crowd away to find Hermione. The search went on for about ten minutes before Draco heard a scream. His head bolted to the right and he ran. _Why did I have to go to the left?! God I hope she's alright._

As he turned the corner, there was Hermione. Not just Hermione though, two men were on her stripping her clothing. _People stripping her just never stop do they?_ He thought to himself.

"HEY!" He shouted at the two men but both didn't seem to care that someone was after their attention. "HEY! I'm talking to you! Answer me damnit!" One of the men looked up at Draco and smiled.

"What can I do for you? Would you like to join us?" Draco walked over towards the two men and after looking at Hermione he felt sad. A part of him was hurting and that part was the part of him that cared and…loved Hermione. One conclusion he came to was that he wouldn't be able to get her out of this situation by kicking ass; so he approached it a different way, hoping Cher and CJ would catch on. He turned around and gave them a look to warn them and they nodded.

"Actually, " He started, "I would like to join you." The man smiled and stood up. "But I want first dibs." The man who had stood up frowned.

"Why should we let you have the first go?"

Draco smirked. "Because I happen to know this bitch and wanna have my revenge on her." At that moment, Hermione looked up at him and started to shake. _Does he really mean that? Oh no. OWE!_ Hermione thought to herself as the man pressed his weight on her in order to get off.

"I want money if you want first dibs." He stood straight and held his hand out.

"How about fifty?" The man smiled and took the money and crushed it into his pocket.

"Go ahead man. Hurt the little bitch." Draco got on top of Hermione and noticed she had a bruised eye and blood was running from her lip. Her shirt was torn and her stomach bruised. He rubbed his hands over her bruises and gave CJ a quick glance; but CJ just stood there. _Come on CJ! Please react, or do something!_ Draco let his hands wander over Hermione's chest while he spoke.

"You like that huh? I can see it in your eyes and I feel your blood rushing. You want me." Draco lent down and whispered in her ear. "You know you want me." And just a little lower he whispered, "Hold on Hermione, I'll save you. Trust me." He sat up with his famous smirk on and noticed CJ wasn't there yet and the two men were watching him intently. "Hey Ceej! Come look at this!"

CJ came walking over, slowly and looked down at Hermione. "So you gonna get a go?" Draco smirked at him and winked and CJ seemed to get the clue. CJ then went to talk to the two men and kicked them both in their groins while Draco picked up Hermione and ran with her in his arms. After CJ was finished, he went after Draco in another alley as he was curing Hermione of all her bruises.

Hermione seemed to be conscious and looked up into Draco's eyes. "You bastard!" She blurted out and had no reason to hesitate as she stood up, slapped him across his face and walked away.

"Damnit." Draco breathed out. He turned to Cher and CJ and spoke, "You guys go, I'll get her. We'll call you in the morning." They nodded and walked away while Draco hurried to catch up with Hermione.

That's where we come in.

She slammed the door and left it to hit him in the face. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door and turned on the shower to fill the tub.

Draco came running in and banged on the door. "Hermione! Come out or I'll come in!" He kept banging on the door before he shouted again, and broke down the door. Upon entering, there was Hermione naked and about to get in the tub. Her face turned a cherry red as he had seen her naked and she picked up the towel on the floor and covered herself.

"What do you want?" She growled at him. He looked at the floor and back up at Hermione. She had a great body, curves in the right places and he knew he was the only one who had seen it. What was he supposed to say? Even he didn't know until everything just came flowing out of his mouth.

"I want you to listen to me for once in your life! Not blame every little thing on me! I hate it that you can't trust me just the slightest now that we've been around each other for awhile." He started to pace around the hotel room, stopping in front of his bed. ''I've been doing my best at being nice to you that it's natural for me now. And that's definitely saying something because I'm a Malfoy! I want this 'never ending' fight between you and me to just…to just…stop!" He paused to take a breath. "I want to know more of you and you to know more of me. I want you to be able to trust me. I want you to love me back!" He shouted as he fell on his stomach on his bed.

****

A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn! LOL. Cliffy, I know. LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER! R&R!


	15. Amazingly Beauuutiful

****

A/N: So I get a comment about Hermione's eyes. Okay, they're really brown, but I have them as green. GET OVER IT! The point of fan fiction is exactly its name-FICTION FOR FANS! I'm having fun with these and making no money, so therefore I am allowed to change some things if I want to. So back off!

Disclaimer: Did you read my author's note above? Didn't think so

THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER 

ALSO CONTAINS ORAL SEX 

THE RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 

She was surprised. No. She was more than surprised.

Shocked. Yes! That's the word; shocked. The fact that the boy --no-- man in front of her had just poured his heart out to her, made the hairs on her back stick up like grass. Had he said what she thought? Or was she just dreaming, again.

Draco had just confessed his undying love to her. Well, he may not have said it that way, but he did say, 'I want you to love me back' just before collapsing on his bed.

"Draco?" He didn't answer. "Damnit Draco! Answer me!" He just laid there, his back moving up and down from his breathing. She stared at him and wondered if he had ever been this open to anyone else. Probably not because he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's, as he said, don't show emotion. "Drakkieee poooooh!" She cooed at him. He jumped off the bed, with a look of fear on his face.

"What did you call me?" His face turned whiter than it was as he walked towards her. She went to open her mouth but he spoke. "No wait, don't repeat it." She giggled and he turned his back from her. "Okay, so you got me up. What the hell do you want woman?"

"Excuse me?" Hurt was heard in her voice and as he turned around it was easily read on her face along with a bewildered look.

"Hey look! There's a monkey!" Hermione turned and looked around.

"There's no monk--" She was cut off by Draco picking her up and throwing her onto his bed. He maneuvered himself on top of her body and looked her in the eye.

"Of course there's no monkey, you monkey."

"I'm not a monkey." He started to tickle her and she kept repeating that she wasn't a monkey.

"Monkeys laugh like that so therefore you are!" He shouted above her laughter. Once her laughter had died down, Draco looked her in the eye. "Gods you're beautiful." He whispered for only her to hear and pressed his lips onto hers.

Her lips were soft and he soon found himself licking her lips in order to put his tongue inside. She opened up for him and together they made love to each other's mouths; tongues battling for control. Draco soon left her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck, where he nipped and sucked causing moans to erupt from Hermione's lips. And he went back and captured her lips once again.

He moved his hands downward and onto her breasts which were covered only by the towel she had put on previously. More moans went from her mouth into his as he pulled the towel down to reveal her creamy breasts. He let go of her lips and looked at her chest and he dove down there to kiss and feel every part of her body. His lips went from the outside of her left breast to the middle where her nipple was fully erect and a pinkish color. He smirked and started to swirl his tongue around her nipple and he was rewarded with a gasp from Hermione.

She had never been treated like this in all her life. Like a goddess. There were times when she won awards, got recognition, rewards, etc; but this…this was **so** much different. Those times were gleeful and exciting. This was exciting as well, but adventurous, as Draco showed her things that she had never known before.

He continued to suck and nip on one breast while his other hand was massaging her other breast. After a few moments, he switched and his mouth gave the other breast the same attention it had given its twin. Draco then sat up and pulled off the towel and threw it to the floor and took a look at Hermione's body.

Amazing.

Amazingly beauuuutiful.

Beautiful.

Those were the only to words he could think of. Hermione blushed when she realized that Draco was scanning her body with his piercing eyes.

"There's no need to blush my dear because you've got nothing to be embarrassed about." He responded to her blushing state. She smiled and lifted herself up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Then there's no need to worry then." He quirked an eye brow, confused at what she had said and soon found himself laying on the bed with Hermione on top of him. _That little witch! How dare she confuse me and flip me. At least she hasn't flipped me off._ He smirked at his thought and let Hermione have control.

She started at his ear and licked his ear lobe and felt him shiver. Smiling, she licked her way down to his neck and nipped a bit, leaving a mark. She sat up and lifted off his shirt and threw it in the direction of the bathroom while leaning over him.

Her breasts were dancing in his face as he tried to reach up for one, but she pulled away each time. He sighed, defeated, and let her continue her adventure. She pulled out her tongue again and licked down his chest and around his belly button, back up to his nipples. Where she sucked and tugged at each one, causing at least two moans on each nipple from him. With a look of satisfaction, she continued south.

"I may not have had sex, but I know what pleasures a man's body." Draco's eyes widened from Hermione's statement. _So Miss Innocent isn't really innocent? Wow. Yes!_ He thought to himself.

She stood on the floor and took off his shoes and his socks and slowly undid his jeans, waiting for a response.

"Hurry." He growled at her. That was all she needed, for she pulled off his jeans and his boxers in a heap to see that he already had an erection. She climbed on top of him and sat between his legs, looking at his fully hardened member. He was big, she had to admit, bigger than she thought. She studied him for a minute while lightly touching him; feeling the blood rushing through it. He groaned as she started to massage his member and he found himself moving his hips to meet her hands. She had often heard Lavender and the girls talk about oral sex and she had read about it, but she was scared. Would he fit? Would he like it? What if she choked and died? Evil thoughts went through her mind and she continued to stroke him harder.

Next thing she knew, her lips were at his member, licking at the moistened tip and soon she took him inside her hot, wet mouth. He groaned in response and put his hands in her hair, to push her more onto him.

"Oh Gods yes!" He found himself replying to the activities being done to him. She started to massage his balls and he soon found that couldn't take it anymore and that he would rather cum inside of her and not in her mouth; and besides, it was her first time and he wanted her to get pleasure out of it as well. After deciding that, he lifted her head off of him, and lifted her face up to his. While looking at her confused expression, he flipped her over and smiled.

His hands were all over her body. He had to touch her, he couldn't stand to not touch her. Oh how she was making him want her even more. He attacked her lips and her neck whispering her name over and over again.

One of his hands found her breasts, while the other went down to her organs. He dipped in one finger, causing yet another gasp from Hermione, into her and finding that she was as wet as a rainy day. It was easy for him to move around inside of her and he easily snuck in a second finger, showing her just how he felt when she touched him.

She couldn't take it. She had to have him right this second. But of course he wouldn't allow it because he wanted to show her what real pleasure was and how fantastic is it. He added a new definition to it and it turned Hermione on even more.

He finally let go of her lips and kissed down to where his fingers had last been. Hermione had lifted her head to see what he was up to. Her mouth and eyes were wide open and he smiled and then he went down to get a taste of her and for her to get a taste of shear pleasure.

Wow.

He kissed her once. He kissed her twice. He pulled out his tongue and found she tasted nice.

His tongue made its way into her and moved around, tasting her and finding areas that made her twitch with anticipation. Her breathing became hitched and she soon found herself holding her breath because of how good it felt. Moans erupted from her lips as he added a finger inside and another to rub her curls in a circular motion.

She was making him harder than he already was. Just the moans aloud were making him lustful, and the fact that she was soaking wet didn't help.

"Draco you bastard!" She yelled as she felt herself burning and ready to climax. He noticed that she was close, so he lifted himself from her and leaned above her kissing her, letting her taste herself.

"You ready?" She nodded and he positioned his rock hard erection at her entrance. He looked up at her and noticed she had her eyes closed awaiting the pain. Yes she was a virgin and yes Draco knew she was. "This is going to hurt so let me know when you're comfortable with me." She nodded in response as he slowly and carefully became one with her.

Pain; was all Hermione could feel for a good minute and a half while Draco waited. Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut and tears started to flow from her eyelids; only two.

While Hermione was adjusting to his size, Draco was trying to hold himself back. She felt so good inside of him; nice, wet, and tight. Her tightness he couldn't handle, all he wanted to do, was fuck her. Plain English. But he knew she wasn't ready and he'd have to wait.

Full; was how she felt next. Now realizing what he felt like inside of her, she wriggled from underneath him, lust filling her eyes. Draco noticed this immediately and started to push himself in and out of her while she rocked herself against his thrusts.

"Oh…Draco…yessss." Hermione cried out. "Faster….oh sweet Gods…yes…harder!" She was yelling now and panting as he pumped faster, answering to her wishes. "DRACO!" She screamed as she climaxed, her cum swimming all around him and with one last thrust he yelled out her name and his seed burst all over her insides. "Gods Hermione!" He panted.

He lay on top of her, sweaty and spent. They laid there for a few minutes before Draco rolled off of her and went to her side. He put an arm around her as she leaned on her side with one arm on his chest.

"Draco?" She murmured.

"Mmm?" He opened one eye to look at her.

"I…I love…" Hermione soon fell asleep and Draco sighed. He knew she was going to use the 'L' word on him, but he didn't think it'd be this soon. But he also felt like he needed to say it. This was the best sex he had ever had. Pansy was one thing, or actually a one night stand, or maybe a few night stands. But she was nothing compared to this angel he was lying next to.

"Love you too. Good night, my love." He whispered. Quietly he laid there, watching her body move up and down. He soon remembered one thing: contraception spell. He quickly cast the spell on Hermione and sleep soon captured him as he snuggled closer to Hermione.

****

A/N: So how was my first sex scene? And if you think it'd too graphic, email me instead of the administrators please!


	16. Mood Swings

****

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, school sucks. **Thank you to all who reviewed. I feel now is the time to say thank you.**

Pipercharmed- thank you so much for sticking with me this whole time. You are so cool!

Fallen4HPTF- thank you so much!

Yellowrosesinateacup- don't worry! I wont tell:X lol

Tomspink- I'm glad you enjoyed it!

draco'sgirl- you are too funny! I will next time as I become more experienced in that kind of

scene. I haven't had sex yet, so it's new to me. But what I have done is read other people's

stories and got help from there. But I will put more in just for you, my dear!

I See Dead People- I'm glad the lemon chapter wasn't too graphic for yah. And you sort of lost me with the book one and colored contacts. But that's okay!

luvs-2-read 716- thank you!

Thank you so much to everyone else who's reviewed so far. It means so much, no matter what you say! And chapter 15 was my first sex scene, so of course it was awkward, but thanks to you guys, I'll probably write another one in a few chapters! Okay on with the story.

I also noticed a few spelling errors I made that even my wonderful beta didn't catch. I'M SORRY!

When Hermione woke up, she realized she was extremely warm and being held by something. Looking down, she realized Draco's arm was around her torso and suddenly remembered the night before and the events that took place.

She suddenly felt sick and slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, but didn't get in. Sitting on the toilet seat, Hermione tried to remember why she had done that. She had planned on saving herself for marriage and Draco wasn't the man of her dreams or even someone she planned to marry or someone she loved…or so she thought. She remembered saying something to him before falling asleep, but it wouldn't come to her.

Her virginity was very special to her and she kept mentally slapping herself for getting out of hand and letting loose. Even though it was good for her health, she didn't expect 'letting loose' to be like that.

It was rather good and he was really nice about it. Hermione thought to herself.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her. _Did he notice that I was scared to give him head? Because if he did…oh no._ What got her biting her bottom lip was that she had already given him head: at the park. _He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot since I forgot I had already done it before to him since I was kinda, sorta nervous last night…great!_

Then she felt dirty, as if Draco was using her like he did with every other girl at Hogwarts. Was she some kind of bet that he made with Crabbe and Goyle? Was he going to brag to everyone that he got the bookworm in bed? _Most likely_ Hermione snorted at that thought and soon entered the shower, trying to scrub off the smell of sex and her dirtiness, which no matter how hard she scrubbed her skin, didn't seem to go away.

Draco shivered as he felt something move away from him. Opening his eyes, he watched Hermione's naked form walk into the bathroom and shut the door. Smiling, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers closer to him, trying to get warm again.

As he cuddled with his pillow, he wondered if he had ever had sex like he had the night before. And for once, he actually stayed with the girl all night, unlike all the others that he left after their sexual encounter. _Blaise will not believe this when I tell him…well maybe I won't tell him the details, just that I stayed with her._ Draco nodded to himself and waited for Hermione to come out of the shower.

After ten minutes she still wasn't out, so Draco took it upon himself to go in there and see if she was okay. As he snuck in, he saw her naked body through the curtains and suddenly got a hard on. _Down boy!_ He thought to himself. But then his better half got to him as he stripped his clothes and slowly hopped into the shower behind Hermione.

"Hey sexy." He whispered as he put his arms around her.

"Oh my god! Get out!" She screamed while hopping out and covering herself with a towel. Draco was astonished and slowly got out, not bothering to put on a towel. "Didn't anyone teach you about respect?" She said to him.

"Well, yeah but I thought it'd be nice to surprise you!" He exclaimed, while looking her up and down.

"But. I. Was. Naked. In. The. Shower." She growled at him. "And can't you be a bit more decent!" She said while covering her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"All the better!" He said. "Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Do I need to remind you about last night?" He argued back at her, moving closer to her.

Hermione blushed but then yelled at him, "I don't care and yes I do remember, Merlin help me, now get out damn it!" Throwing a towel at him, she pushed him out and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself.

Draco sat on the bed and wondered what the hell was wrong with Hermione. Didn't she enjoy last night? And what was up with the 'yes I do remember, Merlin help me' thing? Wasn't she the one who told me she loved me? _But then again, I returned it. _He thought after questions upon questions flew into his mind.

He put a cleansing charm on himself and got dressed and waited for Hermione to come out and to be in a better mood. A few minutes later, Draco heard a ringing noise and flipped out thinking someone was after him. Hermione ran out of the bathroom dressed and picked up a small gadget with numbers on it.

"Hey…yeah we're up…oh I see…well it's about 9 A.M., so we'll meet you at the bagel shop in ten minutes…alright…bye." Hermione grabbed her jacket and purse while saying, "We're going to meet

CJ at the bagel shop a few blocks down. Cher isn't feeling well, so she's staying home until lunch in which she hopes to feel better."

Draco stared at her, too scared to say something or even anything that would make her fume. He followed her out of their hotel room and into the elevator where he kept silent. Draco prayed that people would come in and cram him and Hermione together like last time, but all odds were against him for reasons he didn't know.

After walking three blocks in complete silence, Draco had tried unsuccessfully to grab Hermione's hand and each time she walked faster, leaving him in the dust and in shock. When they reached the bagel shop, CJ wasn't there yet. Hermione ordered her food and Draco his and they sat down at a table.

While they waited, Draco sat there wondering about the situation. Did he do something wrong? _I don't think I did._ He thought to himself. Biting into his bagel, he not only noticed that it tasted better than the ones at Hogwarts, but that Hermione was a drama queen. Yes, a drama queen was in fact what he thought. _It makes perfect sense!_ He mused to himself. _I really need to get her away from Weasel or is it that I need to free her of herself…hmm._

He sat there remembering everything that had happened the whole trip: one moment she's happy with him and the next she's not happy with him. He decided that he should talk to her about this; that maybe this is an issue she has that she needs help with. And if he helped her, maybe she'd want to stay happy with him and not be upset anymore. Besides, she did help him with his many issues.

That's it! The light bulb in Draco's head went off as he finished his bagel. He decided on talking to her about it, plus, the girl did say she loved him and he knows that she knows he loves her. So what's the big deal? He smiled to himself as he watched Hermione slowly finish her food.

CJ emerged from around the corner and sat at their table when he arrived. He looked exhausted; his eyes had circles under them, his hair was a mess, and the clothes he was wearing looked as if they hadn't been washed in days. Once he sat down on one of the chairs, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Cher isn't doing too well right now." He finally said. Hermione looked at him with sorrowful eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's had this fever for a few hours now and has been throwing up non stop." He lifted himself up and sat back in his chair. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Draco started. "Could she be pregnant?" Hermione's head shot at Draco, her piercing eyes telling him that was not right to ask.

CJ chuckled a bit and then spoke, "That's what we thought at first too. So we pulled out three tests, thinking best out of three, and they were all negative." Hermione sat back in her chair and thought deeply, letting Draco take over the conversation with CJ.

After a long discussion, Draco thought it to be best if CJ went back and took care of Cher. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Draco reassured CJ as he helped him to his feet. Soon CJ was on his way back and Hermione and Draco were left with only each other's company.

"Do we have anymore sites to see here?" Draco finally broke the silence. Hermione stood up in her chair and through out her garbage.

"Not really." She grabbed her jacket. "We should head back and get our things together. Dumbledore is expecting us soon anyhow." She started to walk away but Draco thought not. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was facing him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He tried to look her in the eye, but of course her eyes were else where, but her mind wasn't. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Let's go back to the hotel so we can go home." After she had said that, she left his grasp and made her way to the hotel. Draco groaned to himself and slowly followed her, knowing she was right.


	17. The Old Man

**A/N: It's been awhile and I know. I am very sorry for such a delay on this story. After being busy, I wondered if I should continue this story, but my better judgment caught me and I've decided to continue. I know how it feels to be left hanging and it's so not cool!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, as well as Cher and CJ; nothing more.**

Hermione walked at a very fast rate back to the hotel, knowing that Draco was behind her. She had been so stressed out lately since she had gotten involved with him. How could she have even softened up to him? Why did she soften up? Her mind was squirming around with questions that could only be answered by her. But yet again, the famous stubbornness of Hermione Granger got in the way of that.

Half way to the hotel it had started to rain and yet it did not stop Hermione from walking as fast as she was. Draco, who was far behind, had slowed down even more. Wet jeans are not the most comfortable clothing while in the rain.

Hermione had soon realized that Draco was not right behind her as she anticipated, for he was at least a block behind her. Anger started to rise within her as she backtracked to where Draco now was. And when they were face to face, was when it got even more heated than their night of love making.

"Can't you keep up?" Hermione asked, widening her eyes. Draco looked down at her and smirked.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't in such a hurry," he started, "then I might be able to keep up!" He snapped back. Hermione's face crinkled up as she pushed his shoulder.

"Well you know what?" She said, trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

"What?" Silence ensued. Hermione just stood there looking at him when he finally broke the silence. "See? You can't even say anything because you know I'm right! Just admit it Hermione!" He yelled in frustration.

"Admit what? What do you expect me to say?" She replied as she through her arms in the air. Draco could feel and see her anger rising and he knew this was the battle ground. Scared as he was to get into a fight, he wanted the truth.

"I want the truth god damn it!" He screamed and noticed Hermione had taken a step back from him. "All this time you've been playing me! One day you're cold and treating me like I'm some piece of dirt…¦or maybe less than that. And then the next, god, the next you're claiming you're in love with me!" His breath was catching up to him as he took long and deep breathes to calm himself down. "You need to make up your mind!" He finished as he grabbed her arms and looked into her fearful eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say Draco." She stuttered. He had opened up even more to her and she was the one doing the hurting; not him. "I thought you were using me and everyday I woke up thinking 'I won't let him', yet you crept your way in anyway!"

"So what's wrong with me wanting to be with you?" He shouted, causing some people in the crowd to look at them. "God Hermione, I have fallen in love with you and as far as I know, you've fallen for me as well. Or do you not remember what you said to me before we fell asleep last night?" Hermione shifted from her left foot to her right as he stared down at her, waiting for a response.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, I see how it is now." He sneered at her. "Come on _Granger_, we don't want to be late for precious Dumbledore now do we?" He snapped at her before stalking to the hotel, leaving Hermione in the rain to mourn in her loss and stubbornness.

Hermione slowly made her way into the hotel and stopped to look at the water fall once inside the main lobby. As she made her way closer, she noticed there were many silver and gold coins scattered along the bottom of the fall. Legend had it, that if you through a coin in the water and made a wish, that it would come true. Hermione stood there looking at it and soon sat down, just then realizing how much her feet ached.

A few couples had past by and she looked upon them with jealously. _Why can't I have something like that? _She thought to herself. As fast as that thought came into mind, an elderly man was standing in front of her asking her something. Dazed, she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir, what did you say?" Looking up, the man was about 5'9, had pure white hair going no further than his shoulders. His eyes were a sky blue with a hint of gray in them and the mustache on his face made him look younger than he was.

"I was askin' if yah wouldn't mind if I sat here with yah."

"Oh sure sir, go right ahead." Hermione replied and moved over for the old man to sit. She put her head back and shut her eyes, thinking of a possible way to get back to Hogwarts without seeing or talking to Draco; yet there was no way. Suddenly, she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Such an icky day out there isn't it missy?" Hermione turned to see the old man looking at her, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so." She replied, sadness flooded her tone and facial expression.

"You look like you've been through some terrible things eh?" She nodded. "Is it with a family member or a boyfriend of yurs?" A snooper this one was.

"Well, it's this guy I've know for seven years." She started, not sure if she should blab to an old man. He might fall asleep; you never know.

"And what's so bad about that?" He asked, turning towards her.

"He was very cruel to me the first six years we knew each other. And once his father was gone, he was suddenly very nice to me." Hermione said, while closing her eyes. "You wouldn't mind me telling you this sir?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course not, missy! I love hearin' about young love!" She giggled at that and kept going.

"This boy and I came out here for a project in our school. I thought he was being nice to me so he could use me you know?" The old man nodded in response. "See, in our school, he's known as a very active guy with the girls and I got scared."

"That's very normal for a teenager. You just didn't want to get hurt."

"Exactly!" Hermione said rather loudly.

"But did you fall for him?" The old man asked, raising an eye brow.

"Um…well…I guess I did. But I don't want to get into something now, go back to school and have it ruined." She sighed. "I don't know." She buried her hands in her hands and her head went down to her knees.

"Missy, lemme tell you something." The old man said. "I'm an old man and I've seen many in love and some not in love. My advice to you is this: if you say you need more time, he may agree. But do realize that by the time you're ready, he may not be there. He may have moved on and then you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. "You know what? You're right!"

"I am?" The old man asked. Hermione laughed at him and stood up.

"Thank you, sir. You've been a great help in helping me realize that I'm as dumb as a sheep when it comes to love. I love this man and I don' want to regret anything."

"That's the spirit!" He shouted, punching his fist in the air, causing more laughs from Hermione.

"But what if it goes downhill? What if I was right? Oh my God what am I going to do?" Hermione gasped as she sat back down again.

The old man put a hand on her back and said, "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have not loved at all." Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and soon sat up to bid him goodbye. "Oh and by the way, tell Professor Snape that he might be related to a know-it-all." She said, smirking brightly.

The old man sighed, "You really are way too smart for your own kind, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied under his mask. "Now please, save us the drama and go get him!" Hermione's eyes were almost out of her sockets, hearing one of her professors say that. "Go!" He said again and she hurried off.

Meanwhile, Draco was up in the hotel packing his bags for their departure. He had been so cold to Hermione, but he knew it was for the best. If she was going to be stubborn, then he was going to be cold. One of them was going to have to give in and he knew it wouldn't be him, not this time around.

He had actually poured out almost all of his feelings onto a silver platter and yet Hermione still pushed him away. _Women._ He thought to himself. _No wonder Uncle Severus stays with one night stands. He just can't stand a commitment._ He thought to himself as he completed his packing.

He heard the clicking of the door. He saw Hermione running in. But he not for see her pushing him onto the bed and hopping on top of him. He laid there on the bed in complete shock, scared of what she was going to do.

She had gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and jumped him as she entered the hotel room. If he wasn't going to get away with yelling, neither was she. She had formed a plan in the elevator to tackle him and showing him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for messing around.

_Was I really that bad?_ She thought to herself. Slowly the memories came flooding back to her and shame was written all across her face.

"Hermione, what in blazes—" He was interrupted by her lips capturing his own in a gentle but demanding kiss. After a few moments, she let go and sat up.

"You were right and I was wrong. I love you Draco Malfoy and there's nothing that can change how I feel." Draco stared at her in amazement.

"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered. Smiling, she grinded her lower regions against his and a moan came from deep within his throat.

"The only difference," Hermione purred into his ear, "is that I'm going to show you how much I love you." Draco shivered against her and put his arms around her waist, making sure she would not get off or let go.

A smirk…¦wait no a smile was shone on Draco's face at the thought of yet another night of making love to her. _God I love this woman,_ He said to himself.

**A/N: There you go! There will be another chapter next that will be completely full of sex and other nasty things teenagers do these days! R&R!**


End file.
